Fatal Frame: Ropes Of The Suffering
by New Author
Summary: Miku goes to Himuro Mansion in search for her missing brother. At first the mansion looks abandoned. Soon she finds out it isn't and that the residents there aren't friendly. Novelization.
1. Prologue

**Author Notes: I do NOT own Miku, Mafuyu, or any of the Fatal Frame characters. They respectfully belong to Techmo. With that out of the way, please enjoy the fanfic.**

**Prologue**

_**September 24, 1986**_

It was a dark and silent night. A man around the age of 21 was walking in the woods. He had black hair and brown eyes. He wore a grey shirt, black pants and black shoes. He wore a white coat over the shirt.

His name was Mafuyu Hinasaki. He was searching for something. A mansion to be more specific.

Did this mansion even exist? Mafuyu wasn't sure, but he was determined to find it.

His mentor, Jensei Takimine, had visited the mansion to research a book. It had been a month since he had last heard from Mr. Takamine.

Mafuyu decided to check on him. After what seemed like hours of walking he finally reached his destination.

The mansion was stationed on a hill. Several stone steps led up to it. The mansion itself looked ancient.

Mafuyu walked up the stairs. When he reached the top, he slowly opened the front door and went inside.

It was dark inside. Mafuyu turned his flashlight on and examined the room. There were spider webs on the walls and various areas of the room looked worn down.

Mafuyu exited the room and entered a hallway. There were several ropes hanging from the ceiling.

Mafuyu remembered Mr. Takamine mention that ancient rituals were performed in this mansion long ago. Were these ropes involved somehow?

Thinking about it was just disturbing. Mafuyu continued to walk down the hall. At the end of the hall was a mirror. Mafuyu examined it.

The mirror was old and covered with dust. Upon further inspection, he spotted a shadowy figure behind him.

Mafuyu turned around. Nobody was there.

"Is anyone home!?" Mafuyu shouted.

No response.

Shrugging, Mafuyu spotted a door to his right. He then entered a large room. A balcony on the second floor overlooked the room. There were two staircases that led two the second floor. One was broken, the other was in fine shape.

This was probably the lobby.

"Is anybody home!?" Mafuyu shouted.

Still no response. Just then, Mafuyu spotted a shadowy figure on the balcony overlooking the first floor.

Mafuyu went up the stairs and emerged onto the balcony. The shadowy figure was gone.

Mafuyu spotted something on the floor. It was a notebook. Mafuyu picked it up and examined it.

The notebook belonged to Mr. Takamine.

Just then, several images entered Mafuyu's mind.

--

_Three people were walking down a corridor._

_An old man wearing a black shirt, brown pants, and brown shoes. He wore a brown jacket over the shirt._

_A young woman around the age of 28. She had black hair and brown eyes. She wore a white shirt, a brown skirt, and black shoes. She wore a red coat over the shirt._

_A man around the age of 32. He had black hair and brown eyes. He wore a brown shit, brown pants, and brown shoes._

"_I wonder if we'll find something here?" The old man said. _

"_This place..." The woman mused. "Something's odd about it."_

"_Gosh…" The young man replied. "What a wreck."._

_Behind them, several ghastly arms emerged from the shadows. The old man looked back, the arms were gone. The old man stared hard at the spot where the arms had been, then continued to travel with his companions._

_Out from the darkness, a woman emerged. She had long black hair that covered her eyes. She wore a white kimono and ropes were wrapped around her wrists and ankles._

_Several ghastly arms were behind her._

--

The images ended.

Mafuyu recognized the people. The old man was Mr. Takamine.

The young woman was Tomoe Hirasaka, she was Mr. Takamine's assistant.

The young man was Koji Ogata, Mr. Takamine's editor.

So Mr. Takamine's group did come here after all. But who was that girl in the kimono? Although Mafuyu never met her before, she looked familiar.

Just then Mafuyu heard someone walking up the steps.

Being 21 years old, he wasn't the type to be easily spooked. But this place was beginning to become eerie by the minute.

"Who's there?" Mafuyu asked.

There was no response. The footsteps grew louder. Mafuyu's sixth sense was beginning to act up. Someone was nearby. Something dark, cold, inhumane was heading his direction.

Mafuyu slowly pulled out a camera that once belonged to his mom. It had the ability to expose things normal people couldn't see.

He slowly looked into the camera's visor and saw an odd distortion in the air.

All of a sudden a bald man with pale skin materialized into existence. He wore a kimono and his eyes were full of malice.

The creepy man lunged at Mafuyu.

Mafuyu pressed the trigger button. A burst of light shot out of the camera and slammed into the man.

The man shrieked and stumbled backwards, he managed to regain his footing though.

After a few more shots, the man twisted into a white ball and exploded in a flash of light. A photo popped out of the camera.

The ghost had been sealed away by the camera. Mafuyu knew this because he witnessed his mom capturing a few ghosts in the past.

His mom had died a few years ago. The only family he had left now was his younger sister, Miku.

Mafuyu then focused back to the present. This house was probably haunted. If that was the case, Mr. Takimine and the others were in danger.

Mafuyu knew that staying in a haunted house was very dangerous, but he had to find Mr. Takamine and the others before it was to late.

Mafuyu then decided to write some notes just incase anything happened to him. That way if anyone else enters the mansion, they might realize that this place wasn't safe.

Mafuyu wasn't worried about Miku. If he did end up dead, his friend Yuu Aso promised to take care of her.

Mafuyu then finished writing the note and left it on the floor. He then proceeded back to the first floor and entered another corridor.

When he was halfway through the corridor, his sixth sense began to act up. Something was behind him.

Mafuyu slowly turned around, then froze in horror. A few seconds later, he did something he hadn't done in a long time. Something he thought he'd never do when he reached age 21.

He screamed.


	2. Chapter 1: Himuro Mansion

**Chapter 1: Himuro Mansion**

A girl around the age of 17 walked through the forest. She had brown hair and brown eyes. She wore a red shirt, a brown skirt, and black boots. She wore a white coat over the shirt and a her long brown hair was rolled back by a comb making it look short.

Her name was Miku Hinasaki. She was searching for something. A mansion to be specific.

Did this mansion even exist? Miku wasn't sure, but she was determined to find it.

Her brother, Mafuyu, had been missing for two weeks. He had left a note revealing his whereabouts.

Ever since her mom died, Mafuyu was the only family she had left.

Finally, Miku reached the mansion. It was stationed on a hill. Several stone steps led up to it.

As Miku walked up the steps, she felt as if something had summoned her here. When she reached the top of the stairs, she opened the front door and entered the mansion.

--

It was dark inside, Miku turned on her flash light to get a better view. Various areas of the room looked like they were ready to fall apart. The walls were decorated with spider webs.

This place must have been abandoned for some time. Mafuyu and Mr. Takamine were probably somewhere deeper in the mansion.

"_Help…" _A voice called from behind.

Miku spun around, nobody was there. She must have been imagining things.

Miku then entered the next room. It was a hallway with several ropes hanging from the ceiling.

Who in their right mind would want to hang ropes on the ceiling. Just looking at the ropes gave her an uneasy feeling.

At the end of the hall was a mirror. In front of the mirror was a camera and a notebook.

Miku picked up the camera and examined it.

It was the same camera that had once belonged to her mom. It was currently loaded with 14-film.

Just then several images entered Miku's mind.

**Mafuyu running down the hallway…**

**Several ghastly arms emerged from the walls…**

**They all made attempts to grab him…**

**Mafuyu looked back and saw a woman with long black hair…**

**The hair covered her eyes…**

**She wore a white kimono…**

**Several ghastly arms shot towards Mafuyu…**

**Miku…**

The images ended.

What was that all about? Did something happen to her brother? She sure hoped he was okay.

She then picked up the notebook and examined it. The notebook was written by Mafuyu. She then read the text.

_Himuro Mansion was once that home of a large landowner that controlled vast areas of land. They also say that the site held some special significance that had to do with Shinto rituals of the region. (I couldn't find any detailed books about these Shinto rituals, though.)_

_The last master of the Himuro family line massacred his entire household. Later, another family that tried to live there disappeared._

_Because of incidents like these, nobody visits the mansion today, and it lies in ruins._

_Maybe that's why there aren't any accounts of the Shinto rituals, and why the exact location of the place isn't recorded anywhere._

_September 24th_

_I've had a bad feeling ever since I came to this mansion. I'm leaving notes in this notebook just in case anything happens to me. I've got to find Mr. Takamine and the others fast...I hope it's not too late! _

The text ended.

So rituals were performed here long ago. That might explain why the ropes were hanging from the ceiling. Whatever rituals they performed here, they sure looked pretty creepy.

Just then, Miku saw something in the mirror. It was a woman in a white kimono. She had long black hair that covered her eyes. She stood behind Miku.

Miku turned around, no one was there. She looked back at the mirror again. The woman had vanished.

Miku then spotted a door to her right. She opened it and entered the next room.

The room was large. There were two wooden staircases that lead to the second floor. One was broken, the other wasn't.

This room was probably a lobby. Miku then spotted two objects of interest on a nearby self. A lion mask and some herbal medicine.

Deciding the herbal medicine would come in handy she picked it up. All of a sudden, she spotted her brother walking up the staircase.

"Mafuyu!" Miku shouted.

If Mafuyu heard her, he didn't pay any attention.

"Wait!" Miku ran up the stairs after Mafuyu. She emerged onto a balcony that overlooked the first floor.

Mafuyu was nowhere in sight. Miku then spotted a door nearby. She tried to open it, but it was locked. Miku heard something on the other side. Perhaps that's were Mafuyu went.

_It looks like I'll have to find a key before I can open this door._

She then went back to the first floor, perhaps the key may be around there somewhere.

Just then a young girl around age 12 emerged from the shadows. She had long black hair and wore a white kimono decorated with orange flowers.

"Who are you?" Miku asked.

The girl didn't reply. Instead she pointed to the camera, then pointed to a screen on the wall.

"You want me to take a picture of that?" Miku asked.

The girl nodded.

Miku aimed the camera at the screen and took a picture of it. A photo popped out of the camera. Miku examined it.

The photo revealed a door behind the screen. Miku then moved the screen aside, revealing the door in the process.

"Thanks." Miku turned around to face the girl, but she was gone.

Apparently she must have left. Still, Miku felt she could trust her in the future. She then opened the door and entered another hallway. She then reached another room.

A screen stretched halfway across the room. Miku walked around the screen to get to the other side of the room.

She then spotted a news clipping on a nearby self. Miku picked it up and examined it.

_Late yesterday, a human body with no limbs was found in Himuro Mountain, located in the southern region of the prefecture. The body's hands, feet, and head were all torn off. The police is investigating the case as both a murder and accident._

_The body has not been identified, but it is believed to be a man around the age of 30. The police are also taking into consideration that a body, mutilated in the same manner, was found in the same location 15 years ago. _

So a murder had taken place here 15 years ago. Could that be the reason why Mafuyu was in a hurry to find Mr. Takamine.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard some odd static coming from a nearby closet. Miku slowly opened the closet door and saw two things inside.

A tape recorder and a roll of 37-film. Miku picked up the tape recorder to examine it. Just then several images were forced into Miku's mind.

**A man around the age of 30 fled into the closet in terror…**

**He shut the closet door…**

**He was breathing heavily…**

**He took a peak through a crack in the door…**

**The same woman from Miku's previous flashback entered the room…**

**The woman approached the closet…**

**The woman giggled and slowly opened the door…**

**The man screamed as several ghastly arms grabbed him…**

The images ended.

Miku recognized the man in the flashback. He was Koji Ogata, Mr. Takamine's editor.

Something must have happened to him. Miku then noticed there was still a tape inside. Perhaps this tape recorder might give some information on what happened.

Miku pushed the rewind button, then pushed play.

"_September 9- 5: 40 P.M."_ Koji's voice came from the tape recorder. _"The mansion was nowhere to be seen on the map. So we finally had to ask the locals how to find it."_ There was a moment of silence._ "They told us Himuro Mansion had been abandoned for several decades now. The same ones who told us where it was told us not to come here which was just disconcerting."_

The recorded message ended. Perhaps this house had been abandoned for a reason. Miku wasn't sure what reason it was abandoned for though. Little did Miku know, she was about to find out.

Miku then took the 37-film and began to exit the room.

"_Hey!" _A voice said.

Miku then heard some footsteps. Miku began to walk towards the direction of the footsteps.

She then went behind the screen to the other side of the room. Miku gasped in horror at what she saw.

It was Koji Ogata or what had once been Koji. His skin was pale and his eyes were rolled back.

Although Miku never did believe in ghosts, she knew she was looking directly at one.

"_Help me…"_ Koji moaned. _"Help me…" _He then lunged at Miku.

Miku pushed the trigger button on the camera out of pure instinct. A burst of light shot out of the camera and slammed directly into Koji.

"_Auggh!" _Koji shrieked. _"Help me!"_

Seeing that the camera was effective against him, Miku fired again.

Koji grunted before he ghosted through a wall. He had retreated for now.

Miku spotted a tape on the floor. Apparently Koji had dropped it before he left.

Miku placed the tape into the recorder.

_September 9__- __9: 40 P. M." _The tape recorder emitted Koji's voice. _"It seems dangerous to walk through the mountain at night, so we decided to spend the night here and continue our work." There was a short pause. "I've been through several rooms already. Unlike the exterior, the interior is still in quite good shape." Another pause. "A little earlier, I thought I saw a shadow of a woman near the entrance. I'll keep track of such sightings and publish them in a later account."_

The recorded message ended.

Miku knew Koji wasn't going to publish anything at all because he was dead. This house was obviously haunted.

Perhaps that's why Mafuyu came here. To rescue Mr. Takamine from this haunted house. Miku wondered if Mr. Takamine was still alive.

Either way, Miku was determined to rescue her brother. Just then, Miku's sixth sense began to act up. The sixth sense allowed her to sense things normal people couldn't see.

Miku remembered her mom telling her that the sixth sense had been passed through her family for years.

Anyway, Miku sensed a presence coming from an empty mirror stand. Miku aimed her camera at it and fired. A photo popped out of the camera. It was a picture of the lion mask she saw in the lobby earlier.

Perhaps there might be something useful there. She then went back to the lobby and examined the lion mask. There was a red hand mirror behind the mask. It looked like it belonged to the mirror stand in the room she found the tape recorder.

She then went back to the room and inserted the mirror into the mirror stand. She heard the shelf below it unlock.

Miku opened the shelf and found a key and a photo of Koji Ogata. Miku picked up the photo and examined it. There were ropes wrapped around Koji's wrists, ankles, and neck.

Miku put the photo into her file and grabbed the key.

When she turned around, she gasped in horror.

"_Help me…"_ Koji grabbed Miku's neck and began to strangle her. His hands were cold as ice.

Miku aimed her camera at Koji's face and fired. Koji released Miku and grabbed his face in agony.

"_Let me out of this mansion…"_ Koji moaned before fading away.

Miku had no intention to get ambushed again, so she decided to pay close attention to her sixth sense.

Koji materialized behind Miku. Before he had a chance to ambush her, Miku spun around and blasted him in the face again. Koji stumbled backwards but he managed to regain his footing.

"_Help me…"_ Koji moaned.

"All right. I'll help you…" Miku aimed her camera at Koji. "…by putting you out of your misery." Miku fired at him for the final time.

Koji couldn't take much, he twisted into a white sphere and exploded in a flash of light. A photo of Koji popped out of the camera. He no longer had ropes on him.

So this camera had the ability to capture ghosts. She remembered Mafuyu mention something about that before.

Speaking of which, she could now unlock the door on the second floor.

Miku went back to the lobby. She then saw a shadowy figure run up the stairs. Another ghost perhaps?

Miku went up the stairs and emerged onto the balcony overlooking the second floor. The shadowy figure was gone.

Miku used the key to unlock the door. The room she entered had a table in the center. On the table were some research documents.

Miku picked the documents up and examined them.

_Secret Rituals of the Himuro Family_

_Many rituals and customs have been passed down through generations of the Himuro family. Most of them are lost. The only things we have left now are some documents that record these rituals as a legend._

_Hardly any of the oral history remains. This is because all Himuro family members are dead, and those who were close to the family have kept quiet about the ritual._

_One ritual in particular, performed on December 13th, is shrouded in mystery. People who lived near the mansion stayed inside on that particular day, and even now, it is considered bad luck to leave the windows open on that date._

_I can only assume that this is due to the cruel nature of the ritual, but the truth remains unknown. _

The text ended there.

Was the ritual connected to the ghosts? Miku wasn't sure. Thinking about it was just creepy. She then entered the next room.

Miku spotted a shelf with a few dolls on top. Next to one of the dolls was a red tape. Miku picked up the red tape and placed it into the recorder.

"_September 10- 10:20 A.M."_ A female voice emitted from the recorder. _"We discovered some disturbing photos in a chest of drawers." _There was three second pause. _"Could these be the folklorist's children mentioned in Koji's notes?" _Another pause. _"The photo is old and shows some kids playing tag." _Another pause. _"In the corner of the photo, there is a faint image of a little girl in a white kimono."_ Another pause. _"Her finger is pointing this way and her eyes look like she's making a silent accusation."_

The recorded message ended.

Miku then spotted a nearby a red notebook on a nearby self. Miku picked it up and examined it. The notebook was written by Tomoe Hirasaka, Mr. Takamine's assistant.

_August 20th_

_It seems a folklorist named Ryozo Munakata was studying about the various rituals passed down at Himuro Mansion. He supposedly left a book of research, but I can't find it anywhere. I wonder if there's a copy in a library somewhere?_

_August 30th_

_I still can't find the book. I'll have Koji Ogata from the editing department do a search for it. I doubt he'll be able to find it, though._

Miku left the room and entered a hallway. She spotted a notebook on the floor. Miku picked it up and examined it. The notebook was written by Tomoe.

_August 27th_

_The more I find out about Himuro Mansion, the creepier it gets. I'm sure it's the perfect subject matter for Mr.Takamine's next book, but, to be perfectly honest, I don't like this assignment one bit. It gives me a bad feeling…_

_There's no way I want to go to that mansion. But it's my job, right? I guess I'll have to go. And I wouldn't want to waste the chance to work with Mr.Takamine just because of a little bit uneasiness, either._

_It doesn't help I have this sixth sense for the supernatural, either. There's such a thing as knowing TOO much, sometimes… _

The text ended there.

Miku proceeded further down the hallway. At the end of the hallway was a staircase leading down. Miku went down the stairs and entered another corridor.

She then saw a shadowy figure that appeared to be Mafuyu turn around the corner and walk down another corridor.

"Mafuyu!" Miku shouted. "Wait!" She then ran towards the shadowy figure.

The shadowy figure poked its head from the corner and looked at Miku.

Miku stopped running and gasped.

That wasn't Mafuyu, it was a ghost. The ghost was a tall thin man with long arms. It then rushed towards Miku.

Miku aimed the camera at the ghost and opened fire. The ghost grunted before fading away. Miku could still sense him nearby.

"_Give back!"_ The ghost emerged from a wall and rushed towards Miku…only to get blasted in the face at point blank range.

The ghost screamed, then twisted into a white sphere. Instead of exploding though, it flew away.

Miku then proceeded to the next room. She spotted a notebook on the floor. Miku picked it up and examined it. The notebook was written by Tomoe.

_September 10th - 8:00 pm_

_I clearly saw the image of a woman, in front of the mirror near the entrance. She had long hair and a white kimono. There were ropes tied to her arms and legs, and she dragged them along as she walked. I think I heard Koji talk about something like that, too._

_There's something VERY wrong about this mansion. _

The text ended there.

Miku spotted a door to her right. She opened it and entered a room identical to the previous room. She opened the door across from her and entered a room identical to the previous two rooms. She then opened the next door and entered a room identical to the last three rooms.

Miku realized the rooms she just passed through were actually one large room. This must be the Grand Hall.

There were no more doors in sight. She then spotted a research document on the ground. Miku picked it up and examined it.

_The Mystery of the Rope Maiden_

_Among the few documents found on the ritual, mention of the "Rope Shrine Maiden" is made many times. Her arms, legs, and neck are bound by five ropes. However, no documents discuss the role she plays in the ritual._

_One theory is that she is a sacrificial lamb, but I find it hard to believe that such a cruel ritual was practiced. _

The text ended there.

The Rope Shrine Maiden. Perhaps that must be the ghost she saw in the mirror. The same ghost that Tomoe saw as well. Koji was killed off by the Rope Shrine Maiden and Mafuyu probably encountered it as well.

Miku then left the Great Hall and entered the hallway. She then spotted an old news article on the ground. Miku picked it up and examined it.

_On the night of 3rd, the police received a report that four children failed to return home after 9pm. There is an old superstition in the surrounding villages about children being snatched away by ghosts, and some villagers indeed suspect that this is what has happened to the four kids. _

The text ended there.

Considering how haunted this place was, Miku wouldn't be surprised if that was the case. She then entered another room.

Miku then spotted a document on a nearby shelf. Miku picked it up and examined it.

_Strangling Ritual_

_On the 13th day of the 12th month, a maiden, cut off from the outside world for 3,669 long days, shall be torn apart to provide power to the rope. _

The text ended there.

Whatever that ritual was, it most likely wasn't pleasant. She then spotted a shelf full of candles. Next to one of the candles was a notebook.

Miku picked it up and examined it. The notebook was written by Tomoe.

_September 11th - 6:30 am:_

_I saw that woman in the white kimono again. She's trying to tell me something. She knows I have this special sense for ghostly things… The woman's name is… Kirie. So, it's Kirie, huh?_

_I shouldn't get any closer than this. I don't want to get any closer… I'm scared. _

The text ended there.

Kirie…that must be the name of the girl that helped her out earlier.

Miku then spotted an old news article on the floor. Miku picked it up and examined it.

_The girl who has been missing for three days in the Himuro Mountain area, and rumored to have been snatched away by ghosts, has been found by a local man. She is fatigued, but in good health. The police plan to wait for her recovery and ask her about the other three children._

_The girl's parents have also been missing the day after her disappearance. The police are looking for a foster home for the girl. _

The text ended there.

So one of the children did survive. That was nice to know. Miku then left the room and soon found herself outside on a porch.

Across the lawn was a shrine. To her right was a door. Miku tried to open it, but it wouldn't open.

She then spotted a black notebook on the floor. Miku picked it up and examined it. The notebook was written by Jensei Takamine.

"_Plot of My Next Work_

_- Junsei Takamine_

_A series of murders in a country village. Dead bodies turn up one after another. Murders that resemble cruel Shinto rituals of legend in the area. The acts of a man sworn to revenge, and the strange correlation between those acts and the folklore. The man is gradually more and more influenced by the legends. The work will be the story of this man, proceeding in parallel with the tales of the local lore. Records of the past discovered after an earthquake. The story gradually blurs the boundary between the present and the past._

_July 24th:_

_About Himuro Mansion_

_Himuro Mansion is known as the home of a large landowner who controlled this region. But they say it was originally the place a shrine was built for performing a certain Shinto ritual, passed down through the generations. But the people of that time kept the ritual a deep, dark secret. They were even forbidden to speak its name aloud. Today, almost no accounts of the ritual exist, aside from a smattering of folklore legends. _

_Sept 13th - 9:30 am:_

_We found Ogata's body. His head, hands and feet were strangled off. What happened to him is just like the strange deaths that occurred here long ago. There was a photo of Ogata near him. In it, there was something that looked like ropes on his neck, arms and legs. I wondered if it has anything to do with the Rope Shrine Maidens in the legends around here, the girls that had ropes tied to their neck, arms and legs, too...?_

_Sept 13th - 12:10 pm:_

_Tomoe is acting strangely. She's been mumbling nonsense all morning. Something about ropes...And mirrors...I can't blame her for going to pieces, though, after seeing what happened to Ogata. _

_Sept 13th - 3:00 pm:_

_Tomoe's condition is getting worse and worse. She can't stop shaking, and she keeps mumbling the same words over and over. I don't know if what's happening is anything supernatural or not. But in any case, I think we'd better leave as soon as possible. Tomoe is in such bad shape, she can't even move. I guess I'll have to look for a way out of here myself. Even if we waited for help, I doubt anyone would ever come looking for us... _

So that's how Koji died. It sure was a nasty way to go.

Miku then approached the shrine. She tried to open the door, but it was locked.

Miku turned around and saw a girl wearing a white kimono that was decorated with orange flowers. It was the same girl that helped Miku out earlier.

"Your name's Kirie, correct?" Miku asked.

Kirie nodded.

"I'm Miku." Miku introduced herself. "I'm searching for my brother Mafuyu, have you seen him?"

Kirie didn't reply.

"Can you talk?" Miku asked.

Kirie shrugged. Maybe she could, maybe she couldn't.

"Do you have any idea what's going on around here?" Miku asked.

Kirie gestured for Miku to follow her.

Miku followed her onto the lawn.

Kirie then pointed towards a narrow alley next to the shrine.

"You want me to go that way?" Miku asked.

Kirie nodded before fading away.

Miku the proceeded down the alley.


	3. Chapter 2: The Curse

**Chapter 2: The Curse**

Miku walked through the alley and found a door stead ahead. Miku opened it and found herself outside the mansion walls. She kept walking until she found herself facing a large body of water.

It was a dead end here. Miku then decided to examine the vicinity. There were five lanterns on the ground. Four of the lanterns were lit.

Miku also spotted a waterwheel. It was still working. Finally, Miku spotted a tape on the ground.

As Miku picked it up, several images were forced into her head.

"**Help!" Tomoe screamed…**

**Tomoe was grabbing her neck with both arms…**

"**Somebody…anybody…" Tomoe gasped….**

**Just then, rope marks began to appear on Tomoe's ankles, wrists, and neck…**

**Tomoe turned around and saw the Rope Shrine Maiden…**

**Tomoe felt the rope mark on her neck tighten a bit…**

**Several ghastly arms emerged from the Rope Shrine Maiden's back…**

**They shot towards Tomoe…**

"**NOOOOOOOOOO!" Tomoe screamed…**

**A few seconds later she fell to the ground dead…**

**Her body was later discovered by Jensei Takamine…**

The images ended.

It looks like Tomoe didn't make it after all. This must be the spot where she died.

Miku then inserted the tape into the recorder.

"_September 12- 9:00 A.M." _The recorder emitted Tomoe's voice. _"I found Koji. His death was just like the one in the mountain village." There was a pause. "His head and limbs were severed. I can't believe what's happening."_

The recorded message ended.

Just then Miku sensed something from the unlit lantern. Miku took a picture of it. A photo popped out. It showed the unlit lantern being lit.

Miku didn't have the items necessary to light now. She would have to come back later.

Just then, Miku stepped on something soft. Miku shined her flashlight at it and gasped. It was Tomoe's corpse. In her hand was a key.

Miku yanked the key out of her hand and left the area. She retraced her steps back to the porch. As she approached the porch, she could've sworn she heard a child crying.

Miku stepped on the porch and used the key to unlock the door. The room she entered had shelves full of dolls. She then spotted a notebook on the floor.

Miku picked it up and examined it. The notebook was written by Tomoe.

_September 12th - 1:45 pm:_

_My sixth sense is telling me some children are playing here. I can't see them, but they keep calling to me. Are they playing tag? Or hide-and-seek, maybe? They might be the children in that photo._

_September 12th - 4:30 pm:_

_There were human heads in that room...so many of them! They were cut off by the Himuro family master... They were all trying to tell me something._

_I never should have come here._

_I should have trusted that sixth sense of mine. _

The text ended there.

Just then, Miku heard a child giggle. The giggle echoed around the room. Miku looked frantically in all directions to pin point it. Just then, she saw the door she came through open.

A little girl with long black hair, wearing a red kimono, crawled into the room. The girl looked up at Miku, giggled, then began to crawl towards her.

Miku aimed her camera at the girl and fired. The girl yelped before fading away.

She then materialized in another corner and began to crawl towards Miku.

Miku shot her with the camera again. The girl yelped, twisted into a white sphere, then flew away. The ghost may have escaped, but it dropped something behind. Another key.

Miku picked it up and went back on the porch. She then used the key to unlock another door. Miku entered another hallway. She spotted a notebook on the floor.

Miku picked it up and examined it. It was written by Tomoe.

_The mirror is breaking …Smash! A broken mirror… People on the floor, all over the mansion. So many people. All those people! What are they running from? And at the end, with such desperate looks on their faces…!_

_Something's coming this way! From deep within the mansion… A coldness… It's colder than anything I've ever felt! I don't know anymore if this is a dream or real… _

The text ended there.

Miku proceeded farther down the hallway. She then entered another room.

Two pools of water cut across the room. A few wooden planks ran over the pools of water. Miku carefully walked on the first plank successfully walking over the first pool.

Just as she was about to cross the second pool, her sixth sense acted up. Someone was nearby. It was approaching her from behind.

Miku slowly turned around and gasped in horror. It was Tomoe's ghost. Her eyes were rolled back and she had rope marks on her ankles, wrists, and neck.

She then lunged at Miku.

Miku ran out of the way just in time to avoid being grabbed. Miku had little room to maneuver since the pools took up most of the room.

"_Tell him…"_ Tomoe moaned. _"Tell him…"_

She then lunged at Miku again. Miku aimed her camera at Tomoe and fired.

Tomoe grunted before fading away. Miku could sense Tomoe trying to ambush her from behind.

Miku spun around and fired. Tomoe yelped in surprise as the blast slammed into her.

Tomoe twisted into a white sphere and flew away. Although Tomoe retreated, she left something behind. It was another tape.

Miku picked it up and inserted it in the recorder.

"_Since I met that girl, I've seen many strange visions."_ The recorder emitted Tomoe's voice. _"All the ghost's in the mansion howl and scream at me. I don't think they'll ever let me out of this mansion. I don't know how long I can hold onto my sanity." _There was a pause. _"Anyway, I'm leaving this tape. If ever someone listens to it, please tell me what has happened to me. I hope this is just a dream."_

Miku then walked on the plank crossing the second pool. She then spotted something on the floor, it was a lighter. Miku knew what to do with it. She retraced her steps back to the area where she found Tomoe's corpse.

Miku used the lighter to light the unlit lantern. The top of the lantern opened revealing a key. Miku took it and retraced her steps back to the pool room. She crossed the pools and used the key to unlock the door on the other side.

Miku soon found herself in the mansions backyard. There were lots of trees outside. She then spotted a notebook on the floor.

Miku picked it up and examined it. The notebook was written by Tomoe.

_A little girl in a white kimono keeps pleading to me. I can't keep my mind focused, but her voice rings in my head and won't leave. But what does she want me to do for her? I can't even get out of this mansion anymore…_

_Broken. Five pieces. The mirror…!_

_Tell Mr.Takamine…_

…_the way to break the curse… _

The text ended there.

A way to break the curse? Just what did Tomoe mean.

Miku then spotted a well. The lid to the well was shut. On the lid was a blue tape.

Miku picked it up and inserted it into the tape recorder.

"_September 12- 3:20 P.M."_ The recorder emitted Mr. Takamine's voice. _"I know this sounds crazy, but there is something besides us in this mansion. I saw it myself. It was a woman in a white kimono." _There was a pause. _"Something is definitely happening here. Have we accidentally awakened something? Or have we been lured here to die?"_

The recorded message ended.

"_Tell him…"_ Tomoe's voice echoed.

Miku looked around in an attempt to locate Tomoe.

"_Tell him…" _Tomoe's voice echoed again.

"Tell him what?" Miku asked.

Tomoe materialized and lunged at Miku only to be blasted in the face.

Tomoe grunted before fading away. Miku tried to sense her, but it was to late. Tomoe shot out from a cluster of trees and slammed into Miku, knocking her onto the ground.

Tomoe laughed before vanishing. Miku groaned before getting back up.

Miku could still sense Tomoe nearby. Miku carefully examined the area and spotted an odd distortion in the air.

Miku aimed her camera at it and fired.

Tomoe materialized screaming. She twisted into a white sphere and exploded. A photo popped out of the camera.

Miku knew Tomoe had been sealed away by the camera.

She then spotted an gate nearby. Miku opened it and saw some stairs leading up to a shrine. Miku walked up the stairs. When Miku reached the top she saw Kirie waiting for her.

"Is my brother in there?" Miku asked.

Kirie didn't reply, instead she pointed towards a bush near the front door. Miku searched the bush and found a miniature Buddha statue stained with blood and a blue tape.

Miku inserted the tape into the tape recorder.

"_Is she the one causing this disaster?" _The recorder emitted Mr. Takamine's voice. _"All those earlier deaths…Koji, Tomoe? Am I the next to die?" _There was a pause. _"The Rope Shrine Maiden Ritual, as told in legend…both arms, legs, and the neck. It is said when all five are marked, the curse is complete." _Another pause. _"Ropes are beginning to show on my photo- I'm running out of time."_

The recorded message ended.

Miku took the Buddha statue and entered the shrine. The room she entered was small. In front of her was an altar. On the altar was a notebook, a roll of 37-film, and a roll of 74-film.

Miku put the rolls of film and placed them in her file. She then picked up and examined the notebook. It was written by Mr. Takamine.

_Sept 14th - 8:00 pm:_

_In the materials Tomoe gathered for me, there's a paragraph about five pieces of mirror passed down through the Himuro family for generations. These pieces were said to seal off the Demon Gate and protect the region from a great disaster. They might have something to do with the current hellish situation. Five holy mirrors in shrines around the area all broke in a small earthquake the other day. _

_When I heard about it, it gave me the idea for this next work of mine. I think I brought a news article about it with me when I came here. It says there were only five holy mirrors in existence. But according to some legends, there is another - the True Holy Mirror._

_The folklorist also mentions this in his research documents, the one I found here in the mansion. (I think I dropped the research when I was trying to escape that cursed woman.) Here are my theories. I think that the five mirrors that were destroyed in the earthquake the other day had the role of 'watching over' the True Holy Mirror. _

_I don't think it was the earthquake that broke the five holy mirrors in the shrines. I think it was the signal that the seal on the Demon Gate that the Himuro True Holy Mirror provides had broken for some reason. The five mirrors were trying to warn us. _

_Sept 15__th_

_I'm about to go to the shrine deep within Himuro Mansion, where they say a piece of the true holy mirror is kept. The curse has already left its mark on my four limbs. There's no escaping it. About the only thing left now that I can do is try to reseal the Demon Gate._

_It's my last hope. I've already found four of the Buddha statues I need to get a piece of the mirror. And I've managed to find an old document that tells of the location of the fifth statue. 'Make observance to the Buddha at the base of the large gate so that the souls of the piteous maidens can reach up to the heavens.'_

_If all goes well, no one will ever have to read these notes, and I can use them towards the content of my next book. In closing, I would like to thank my assistant and my partner, Tomoe Hirasaka. If it weren't for the words she left with me, I wouldn't have been able to complete this, my final work. If I don't return, please give her a decent burial._

_Signed: Junsei Takamine_

The text ended there.

Demon Gate…Holy Mirror…? What was the Demon Gate? What was so important about the Holy Mirror? The only thing Miku knew for sure was that they were somehow connected to the supernatural events happening around here.

Miku then began to examine the altar. All of a sudden, images began to enter Miku's mind.

**Several ghastly arms held Mr. Takamine to the ceiling…**

"**H…e…l…p…" Mr. Takamine wheezed before the arms finished strangling him…**

**The arms released Mr. Takamine…**

**Mr. Takamine fell to the floor…**

**Splat…**

The images ended.

So Mr. Takamine was dead. This must be the place where he died. Miku wondered if Mafuyu was still alive.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard howling. Miku shined her flashlight in the direction the sound came from.

She saw a shadowy figure behind a screen. The shadowy figure hovered through the air and speed out of the flashlights way. Miku tried to keep her flashlight locked onto the shadowy figure, but it was too fast.

It then ghosted through the screen.

Miku gasped in horror. It was the ghost of Mr. Takamine.

He had no eyes and his mouth hung open. There were no teeth in his mouth and there were scars on his cheeks.

Mr. Takamine howled before lunging towards Miku. There was barely enough room to move around. Miku ducked just as Mr. Takamine flew over her.

Miku then exited the shrine for more fighting space. Mr. Takamine followed her out. Miku ran down the stairs.

When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she loaded 37-film into the camera and fired.

Mr. Takamine grunted before vanishing. Although Mr. Takamine was fast, there was plenty of room to maneuver. Also Miku could easily sense him outside.

Every time Mr. Takamine materialized, Miku aimed her camera at him and opened fire.

Eventually Mr. Takamine couldn't take much more. He twisted into a white sphere and exploded in a flash of light. A photo popped out of the camera.

Mr. Takamine had been sealed away by the camera.

Miku then went back inside the shrine. Mr. Takamine was searching the Holy Mirror.

Miku wanted to find it as well. Maybe if she examined it, she might be able to understand what was happening around here.

She then spotted a piece of paper on the ground. Miku picked it up and examined it.

_Bury the Rope Maiden's spirit._

_Place five Buddha's with her damaged limbs._

The text ended there.

Miku spotted a nearby pedestal. There were four Buddha statues on the pedestal. There was a bloodstain on the pedestal.

The bloodstain resembled a human. The legs and arms had Buddha statues on them. The head didn't have a Buddha statue though.

Miku placed the Buddha statue she had recently found on the head. Just then she heard something unlocked. A small hatch on the altar opened. Miku looked inside and saw something shiny.

Miku slowly pulled it out of the altar. It was a piece of the Holy Mirror.

Just then, several images were forced into Miku's mind.

**The Holy Mirror shattered…**

**People lying around dead…**

**A man wearing a mask held a rope in both hands…**

What was that all about? Just then, Miku sensed something to her left.

Miku looked to her left and saw a large mirror on the wall.

In the mirror's reflection, a woman wearing a white kimono stood behind her. She had long black hair that covered her eyes. Ropes were wrapped around her wrists and ankles.

Miku knew who it was. It was the Rope Shrine Maiden.

Miku spun around. Nobody was there. Miku looked back at the mirror.

The Rope Shrine Maiden slowly walked out of the mirror as if it were made of water. A distorted lump sprouted from her back. Ghastly arms and distorted heads emerged from the lump.

Horrified, Miku tried to exit the shrine. Unfortunately, the doors slammed shut. The Rope Shrine Maiden giggled, then advanced towards Miku.

Miku loaded 74-film into her camera, then opened fire. To her horror, it had no effect. She fired several more shots but there was still no effect. Soon Miku found herself cornered against a wall.

"_Feel my pain and suffering…" _The Rope Shrine Maiden slowly reached out for Miku.

Miku's eyes widened in horror. She could feel her heart beating rapidly. The Rope Shrine Maiden grabbed Miku's arm.

Miku blacked out.

Miku then felt several ropes wrap around her wrists, ankles, and neck. The ropes began to pull on her limbs. Miku felt great pain. Within seconds, she found herself screaming.

Soon the ropes stopped pulling and the pain subsided.

She then heard the singing of children. The children were circling her while singing.

Miku then woke up. She was inside one of the rooms of the mansion.

Miku was breathing heavily. Was that a dream? It was more like a nightmare. Was that what the Rope Shrine Maiden meant about feeling her pain and suffering?

As Miku stood up to examine the room, she felt something wrapped around her wrists.

Miku looked at her hands and gasped in horror. Ropes were wrapped around her wrists. The ropes faded away revealing rope marks on her wrists.

Miku's skin could actually feel the rope marks. They felt like ropes tied around tied around her wrists.

Miku knew that only meant one thing, the curse was on her now.


	4. Chapter 3: Demon Tag

**Chapter 3: Demon Tag**

Miku was heavily breathing. The curse was on her.

This was no time to panic though. She had to focus on breaking the curse before she ended up like the other victims.

According to Tomoe's notes, the Holy Mirror was required to break the curse. Miku currently had a fragment of the Holy Mirror. She'd have to search for the other four fragments.

Miku reached into her file to examine the mirror fragment. It was gone.

Miku spotted a little boy holding the mirror fragment.

"Give that back!" Miku shouted.

The boy faded away with the mirror. Miku would have to search for him and get the fragment back.

She then spotted a note book on the floor. Miku picked it up and examined it. The text was written by Mafuyu.

_Although this is my first time here, this place feels familiar._

_I must have passed out back there. I'm afraid it's too late to help Mr. Takamine... If only I had come sooner! The spirits in this mansion are very powerful. The force behind this curse must be here somewhere... And I'm going to start looking for it right now! _

The text ended there.

So Mafuyu was still alive. He must be looking for the Holy Mirror as well.

Miku then spotted a diary on a nearby shelf. Miku picked it up and examined it.

_June 10th_

_Mikoto really seems to like this mansion. She's playing Demon Tag here with her neighborhood friends again today. I guess a big mansion is the perfect place for kids to play. But for people in my sickly condition, it's a little bit too big…_

_June 15th_

_Today was a wonderful day. My husband, my daughter and I took a walk in the mountains. I'm feeling pretty good these days, and I was even able to walk quite a distance today. I had so much fun! _

The text ended there.

Mikoto…that was the name of Miku's grandma. So the author must be her great grandmother.

Miku then exited the room and stepped onto the porch. She saw ghost child zip past her and ghost through a wall.

Just as Miku was about to follow the child, she sensed something from behind.

"_My eyes…my eyes…" _A voice called from behind.

Miku turned around and gasped in horror at what she saw.

It was a woman wearing a purple kimono. She had long black hair and blindfold stained with blood covered her eyes. She was obviously blind.

The blinded woman was feeling her way around.

"_My eyes…my eyes!" _The blinded woman moaned.

Miku began to walk silently away from her. She then accidentally stepped on a loose plank.

CREAK!

The blinded woman lunged towards Miku.

Miku stepped out of the way.

"_There's someone here…" _The blinded woman felt the air, trying to search for Miku.

Miku bit her cheeks, trying her best not to scream.

A few minutes later the blinded woman walked away. When she was out of sight, Miku sighed in relief. She then entered another room.

She spotted a document on a nearby self. Miku picked it up and examined it.

_Blind Demon Ritual_

_On the 26th day of the 11th month, in preparation for the Strangling Ritual 10 years later, choose a maiden with holy power._

_She should be past the age of 7 years, 9 months, and 25 days. _

The text ended there.

Although the text didn't elaborate much, Miku knew it somehow involved that blinded ghost she saw earlier.

She then exited the room and entered a hallway. Miku noticed something had changed. The last time she traveled through the corridors, they were dusty with spider webs decorating the walls.

Now the halls were clean with no spider webs. It was almost as if somebody decided to clean up.

Just then Miku spotted someone poke his head from around the corner. It was the ghost with long arms!

"_Give back!" _The ghost lunged at Miku.

Miku shot the ghost in the face causing him to stumble backwards. The ghost regained his footing.

"_Give back!" _The ghost lunged at Miku once more.

"I'll give you something alright." Miku shot the last of her 74-film directly into the ghosts face at point blank range.

The ghost with long arms screamed, twisted into a white sphere and exploded.

A photo popped out of the camera, assuring Miku the ghost was sealed away.

Miku then entered the water storage room. She spotted a ghost child running across the planks crossing the pools. Miku attempted to fire 14-film at him, but the he ghosted through a wall.

Miku crossed the planks and got to the other side. She then opened the door and stepped onto the mansion's backyard.

The lid that once covered the well was open. Miku heard the giggle of a child come from the well.

Miku walked up to the well and looked down. All of a sudden, a little girl flew out of the well.

She had long black hair and her eyes were rolled back. She wore an orange shirt and a purple skirt.

The girl giggled before lunging at Miku.

Miku ran out of the way and loaded 34-film into her camera.

"_Mikoto…what took you so long…"_ The girl giggled before lunging at Miku.

Miku shot the girl in the face at point blank range. The girl yelped and stumbled backwards. A few more shots and the girl twisted into a white sphere. It then exploded in a flash of light.

A photo popped out of the camera. Miku picked it up and placed it in her file. She then sensed something from the well.

Miku took a picture of the well. A photo showed a girl being dragged into the well by a ghost with long arms.

Miku then spotted a key on the floor. She wasn't sure what door it opened though. Maybe is she took a picture of it, she might get a hint.

Miku took a picture of the key. She then looked at the photo that popped out. Miku knew where she had to go.

--

Miku retraced her steps back to the room she first woke up in. She then entered a hallway. At the end of the corridor was a door. Miku used the key to unlock it.

The door led her to another long corridor. Miku then spotted a notebook on the floor. A quick examination showed that the text was written by Mafuyu.

_The mansion has started to change. As far as I can figure out, the ghosts are trying to pull me into the past. The spirits are using their power to make parts of the mansion revert to the way they were in the past. The ghosts of that era are beginning to stir._

_Just what exactly happened in this mansion anyway? And just what do the ghosts want me to do about it? _

The text ended there.

Miku continued to walk down the corridor. She opened the door at the end and found herself on a balcony overlooking a gigantic room. Miku looked down.

Several feet below, she saw Mafuyu standing in front of a large double door.

"Mafuyu!" Miku shouted.

Just then, the double door opened. Mafuyu stepped inside.

"Wait!" Miku shouted.

The double door slammed shut behind Mafuyu.

Miku then spotted a ladder that led down to the floor below.

Miku climbed down the ladder and reached the floor. She then tried to open up the door Mafuyu entered. It wouldn't budge. Was it locked?

Just then, Miku sensed someone nearby. She turned around and saw Kirie.

"Kirie…" Miku said. "How do I open the door?"

Kirie pointed to a research document on the floor. Miku picked up the document and examined it.

_The Ritual Masks and Their Meaning_

_In the Himuro rituals, masks play a very important role. One of them is called the Blinding Mask, which is used in the Demon Tag Ritual. Two stakes pierce through the eyes of the Blinding Mask. It is used in the Demon Tag Ritual as a blindfold._

_The legend goes, "While the demon is blindfolded, enter the rope altar and perform the ritual." This might mean that the Blinding Mask is a key to the rope altar. _

The text ended there.

"So I need the Blinding Mask to open the door." Miku mused. "Do you know where it is?"

Kirie pointed at Miku's camera. Then pointed to the left.

Miku looked left and saw the blinded woman she saw earlier.

"_My eyes…My eyes…"_ The ghost moaned.

"I have to fight her?" Miku turned to face Kirie, but she was gone.

Apparently the blinded woman heard Miku because she lunged at her a few seconds later.

Miku managed to evade her.

"_There's someone here…" _The blinded woman felt the air searching for Miku.

Miku aimed her camera at the blinded lady and opened fire.

The blinded lady shrieked before vanishing.

Miku sensed the blinded lady approaching her from behind. She spun around and fired the moment the ghost materialized.

The blinded lady shrieked, twisted into a white sphere, and flew away. Although the blinded lady got away, she did drop something behind.

It was a box of matches. Although they looked useless, Miku knew Kirie made her fight the blinded woman for a reason. Could it be for those matches?

Perhaps taking a picture of them would tell.

Miku then took a picture of the box of matches. The photo that popped out of the camera showed a room full of candles.

Miku knew where to head to next.

--

It didn't take Miku long to reach the room full of candles. As soon as Miku entered the room she spotted Kirie.

She was pointing to a shelf with five candles on it.

"You want me to light those?" Miku asked.

Kirie nodded before vanishing.

Miku used the matches to light the candles. She then heard something unlock. Miku opened a drawer beneath the candles and found an scroll. It had a painting of children playing tag on it.

Miku wasn't sure what to do with it, so she took a picture of it. She then examined the photo that popped out of the camera.

The scroll was hung on a wall in the room she had recently woke up. Miku retraced her steps back to that room.

As soon as she entered, she heard the giggling of a child. Miku spotted a girl crawling towards her. She must be one of the children that had been abducted by the ghosts.

Miku aimed her camera at the girl and fired. The girl yelped before vanishing.

Miku sensed the girl trying to ambush her. The moment the girl materialized, Miku fired at her several times.

The ghost couldn't take much more, she twisted into a white sphere and exploded in a flash of light.

A photo popped out of the camera. Miku placed it in her file with the other photos.

Miku then sensed something from a nearby wall. Miku took a picture of it. A photo revealed the ghost with long arms dragging a little girl into a wall. It was the same girl she fought just recently.

She then spotted the wall were the scroll was hung in the photo. Miku attached the scroll to the wall and heard something unlock within the wall.

Miku touched the wall. The wall rotated. Miku found herself back in the room where Koji Ogata died. The room had changed since she had last visited it.

The first time she entered the room, it was dusty and worn out. It felt like it had been abandoned for years.

Now the room was clean and no longer smelled musty. It felt like the room had been constructed a few days ago.

Miku then spotted a roll of 74-film. She picked it up and placed it in her file for later use.

All of a sudden, Miku sensed someone was nearby. Miku looked around and spotted a little boy. He was the same child who stole the Mirror Fragment.

As Miku approached the ghost child, he ran away and ghosted through the wall.

"Get back here you little brat!" Miku shouted. She then exited the room and entered a hallway. Miku ran down the hallway and entered the lobby.

Miku noticed the room had changed since her last visit.

The staircase that was broken before was now fixed. The clock that had once been broken was now fixed. It was even working like a normal clock would.

Something was definitely happening in this mansion.

All of a sudden, a ghost ran out of the clock. It was the little boy who stole the mirror fragment.

As the ghost rushed towards Miku, she aimed her camera at him and fired.

The ghost child vanished evading the shot. Miku looked around trying to sense where he would pop up next.

"_Over here!" _A voice taunted from above.

Miku looked up and saw the child on the balcony overlooking the first floor.

Miku aimed her camera at the little boy and opened fire. The ghost child giggled before vanishing.

That brat was pretty fast, but Miku wasn't about to give up.

"_Over here!"_ The ghost child materialize at the top of the stairs. He then began to run down the stairs toward Miku.

An idea popped into Miku's head. She aimed the camera at the boy's feet and fired. The ghost child tripped and fell down the stairs.

As the ghost fell down the stairs, Miku fired several 37-film shots at him. By the time the little boy reached the bottom of the stairs, he twisted into a white sphere and exploded.

A photo popped out of the camera. Miku placed the photo of the captured ghost in her file. She then spotted the mirror fragment on the ground.

Miku picked it up and put it in her file. She then sensed something coming from the clock. Miku took a picture of the clock.

A photo showed the ghost with long arms pulling a little boy into a clock. It was the same boy who stole her mirror fragment.

Miku then spotted a piece of paper near the clock. She picked it up and examined it.

_Isn't Mikoto ever going to come find me? We're playing Demon Tag, and she's supposed to be the "Demon"._

_Did she quit, maybe? Hey, I wonder if Mikoto likes me? If she ever comes and finds me, maybe I'll just ask her! _

The text ended there.

Miku figured out what happened. Four children were playing demon tag. Three of the children hid. Mikoto had to find them. As the children hid, the ghost with long arms got them.

The ghost with long arms and the children were now sealed off by the camera.

Miku's grandma, Mikoto had survived. Miku wondered if Mikoto ever found out what happened to her friends.

Miku knew she'd never be able to find out now. Mikoto had passed away years ago.

Miku then focused on the present. She had to search for the next mirror fragment. Perhaps the second floor would provide her with some clues.

She then walked up the steps towards the second floor, unaware of what further horrors laid in store for her.


	5. Chapter 4: Blinding Mask

**Chapter 4: Blinding Mask**

Miku finished climbing the stairs and emerged onto a balcony overlooking the lobby. She then heard music coming from a door nearby.

Miku opened the door and stepped into the room. Behind a nearby screen, a shadowy figure was playing a piano. As Miku approached the screen, the shadowy figure vanished.

Miku then spotted a table with several photos scattered across it.

Among the photo's was a diary. Miku picked it up and examined it. The text was written by Miku's great grandmother.

_June 18th_

_That camera seems to have some kind of uncanny power. It can capture things that aren't even there… Mikoto begged me to let her have the camera back._

_I don't understand the things that camera captures… But I know I can never let Mikoto see them! I have to protect her. Something terrible is going to happen. I can feel it._

_June 24th_

_Mikoto is missing. She said she was only going to play Demon Tag here in the mansion. I don't think she would have gone outside… She had that camera with her… None of Mikoto's three friends have come home, either. It's as if they've all been snatched up away by ghosts…_

_June 27th_

_It's been three days since Mikoto was snatched away from us. Everything has been so strange! Ever since we moved to this mansion… Ever since we got that camera… If I lost my sanity now, too, I wouldn't have to think about it anymore. I could be free…_

_I can see them… I can see them now even without the camera... _

The text ended there.

Attached to the photo was a picture of a little girl, a man, and a lady. All three of them wore kimonos. The girl was probably Mikoto. The man and the lady were probably her parents.

So Miku's great grandmother had used this camera before. The camera had been passed on from her, to Mikoto, to Miku's mom Miyuki, and finally to Miku herself.

Miku remembered her mom had used the camera to take pictures back at home. Her mom had been totally obsessed with that camera.

--

_**Flashback…**_

_A woman wearing a green kimono was taking pictures in the living room. Her name was Miyuki, she was Miku's mom She had brown hair and brown eyes._

_She was focused on something, as if something invisible was moving._

_Miyuki pressed the trigger button and pressed the trigger button. A photo popped out of the camera. Miyuki began to examine the photo._

_Just then Miku entered the room. She was 15 years old at the time._

"_Why are you up this late?" Miyuki asked. "Get back to bed."_

"_Tomorrow is a holiday mom." Miku replied. "There's no school tomorrow." _

_Miku then spotted the photo in Miyuki's hands._

"_What's that?" Miku reached for the photo._

"_Stay away from that!" Miyuki yanked the photo away from Miku._

"_What's wrong with you mom?" Miku asked. "You haven't been showing up for dinner and Mafuyu tells me you stay up all night taking pictures with that camera."_

"_Miku…" Miyuki said. _

"_Yes mom?" Miku asked._

"_There are things that cant be seen…yet they exist." Miyuki said. "Things that shouldn't exist, yet they can still be seen."_

"_Um, mom. Your starting to creep me out." Miku said._

"_Perhaps you'll understand when your older." Miyuki said before walking away. Taking pictures with the camera again._

"_Okay…I think you've taken enough pictures for tonight." Miku attempted to grab the camera._

"_Stay away from that!" Miyuki yanked the camera away. "Its dangerous."_

_Miku stared at her mom._

"_Just go to bed…" Miyuki dismissed Miku._

"_Mom…" Miku said ."I'm not going to bed until you turn in for the night."_

_Both mother and daughter stared at each other in defiance. Finally Miyuki gave in._

"_Very well…" Miyuki sighed. Resisting would probably start an argument that would last for hours. Hours that she could use to take pictures of the things that could not be seen._

_They walked up the stairs and reached the second floor._

"_Goodnight mom." Miku said._

"_Goodnight Miku." Miyuki said before entering her room. She then closed the door._

_Just then, Miku heard the camera clicking and flashing._

"_This camera…" Miku heard Miyuki's voice come from the door. "It takes pictures of impossible things…"_

_**End of Flashback**_

--

A few weeks after that, Miku found her mom dead. She had hung herself on a tree in the backyard. Could the camera be responsible for her death?

Miku then spotted a box. As Miku opened it several images entered her mind.

**Mikoto and her parents stood at the entrance of Himuro Mansion…**

**I came here to study the Himuro families secret rituals because…**

**Mikoto's father was examining a pillar with several heads carved onto it…**

**Mikoto's father was examining a mask…**

**Two steaks were impaled through the eyes of the mask…**

**This blinding mask is the key to the door…**

**Mikoto's father was examining a large door…**

**The same door Mafuyu entered…**

**The altar has got to be behind this door…**

**The large door slowly opened…**

The images finally ended.

Inside the box was a research document. Miku examined it.

_Mask of Reflection_

_The mask worn by the Himuro family master is called the "Mask of Reflection." The legend goes, "It can become the face of an angel or a demon," meaning its facial expression reflects the nature of the one who is wearing the mask._

_Inside Himuro Mansion is the Mask Room, where all the masks used for the rituals are kept, and the Mask of Reflection serves as its key. The document mentioned that the mask, when worn by the master, turned into the face of a demon at the last ritual. _

The text ended there.

Miku decided to check out the scattered photos for more clues. Most of them were blank. A few showed a showed some ghosts. The last photo caught Miku's attention.

It was a photo of Mikoto. Standing next to Mikoto was…Kirie!

What was Kirie doing with Mikoto. Playing demon tag? No there were only three victims that had been abducted by the ghosts. Perhaps…

Just then Miku saw Kirie standing in front of her.

"Were you a friend of Mikoto?" Miku asked.

Kirie shook her head.

"Did you save her." Miku asked.

Kirie nodded, then pointed to a nearby window.

Miku walked up to the window and looked outside.

It was dark outside. Miku shined her flashlight onto the ground below.

There was a piece of paper on the ground, perhaps it contained some important information.

Miku turned around, Kirire was gone. Miku then decided to head outside.

--

Within a few minutes, Miku reached the porch. The piece of paper was next to an old tree. As Miku picked it up, several images entered her mind.

**Mikoto's father was looking up at an old tree…**

**Hanging from the tree was Mikoto's mom…**

**Yae…**

The images ended.

Miku then examined the piece of paper.

_Dear Ryozo,_

_It's all my fault..._

_It's all because I let Mikoto use the camera that day!_

_And now evil spirits have gone and taken her away from us..._

_It's all my fault. I'm sorry._

_- Yae _

The text ended there.

So Yae was the name of Miku's great grandmother and Ryozo was the name of Miku's great grandfather.

When Miku looked away from the paper, she spotted something that made her gasp.

Yae was hanging from a tree. It reminded Miku of the same way her mom died.

Just then, Yae's eyelids shot open. Although Yae's eyes were rolled back, Miku could sense that they were locked onto her.

"_Give me back my daughter…" _Yae began to hover towards Miku. Although the rope was no longer attached to the tree, it still hung her by the neck.

Miku aimed her camera at Yae and fired a shot of 37-film. Yae grunted before vanishing. She then materialized next to the tree.

As Miku got ready to fire, the rope swung Yae toward Miku like a wrecking ball. Miku got out of the way and fired at Yae.

Yae grunted as the rope swung her towards Miku again.

Miku evaded the attack and fired again.

"_Where did my daughter go?" _Yae groaned as the attack struck her dead on.

Yae couldn't take much more. She twisted into a white sphere. The sphere split into two spheres. One sphere exploded in a flash of light. The other sphere flew away from the mansion and was soon out of sight.

What was that all about? Oh well, it wasn't her problem. Two photos popped out of the camera.

One photo was a picture of Yae. The other was a picture of a box of dolls. Miku knew where to go next.

--

Miku entered a room full of dolls. On a nearby shelf was a box with four dolls inside. One doll stood out. It was the doll with no eyes.

Miku picked it up and spotted a nearby pedestal with four slots. Three of the slots had a doll inserted. One slot was empty. Miku inserted the doll into the slot and heard a nearby drawer unlock.

Miku opened the drawer and found a mask. The face expression of the mask looked angry.

Miku wasn't sure what she was supposed to do with it, so she took a picture of it. The photo that popped out of the camera showed a picture of the Great Hall.

Miku retraced her steps back to the Great Hall. She spotted a face that had been sculpted onto a wall. Miku placed the Angry Mask onto the face.

Miku then heard a mechanism within the wall unlock. Miku pushed at the wall and it rotated. Miku soon found herself within another corridor.

As she walked down the hallway she spotted other masks. Perhaps they would help her open other doors. Soon she had a total of three masks.

The Angry Mask, the Joyful Mask, and the Sad Mask. She then reached a door at the end of the corridor. She opened it and entered the next room.

In the center of the room was a pillar with four faces carved into it. It was the same pillar Ryozo had studied in the flashback.

On the floor, Miku spotted a notebook. It was written by Ryozo.

_May 20th_

_We've finally gotten through the move to Himuro Mansion. I had a hard time cutting through all the red tape with the local officials._

_But, just as I'd hoped, the air is fresh here! It should be good for Yae in her poor health._

_My daughter Mikoto seems to like this area, too. She's made friends here already, and is enjoying herself. Yae seems to think this old mansion is spooky, but I plan to do some work on it. Make it easier for her to live in._

_(Once I get settled in my research.)_

_The best thing about living here is that I don't have to go out to do my research. It's all here in this mansion. I can be right by Yae's side all of the time. _

_June 2nd_

_Since we moved to Himuro Mansion, my research is progressing even more quickly than I had hoped. The other day, I found some documents left by the last master of Himuro line. They say he went on a murderous rampage, and then committed suicide…_

_This mansion is filled with tricky devices and mechanisms. And there seem to be some rooms that aren't shown on the house plans… I'm absolutely certain there are many more documents hidden around the place somewhere._

_June 5th_

_I know people in this area are standoffish by nature, but the locals here are especially reticent when it comes to talking about the ritual. The Rope Shrine Maiden, the Holy Mirror, the Calamity… I'm sure the ritual must be the key to understanding all of these legends. _

The text ended there.

Miku then spotted a mask on the pillar. As she began to examine it, several images entered her mind.

**Four priests were holding a lady with long black hair by the arms…**

**She wore a purple kimono…**

**In front of her stood a man dressed in white robes…**

**A white demon mask covered his face…**

**He was Lord Himuro, the Family Master…**

**He held a mask in his hands…**

**It was the blinding mask…**

**He thrust the mask onto her face…**

**Splorch…**

**The Family Master removed the blinding mask…**

**The priests released the woman…**

"**Augh!" She clutched her eyes…**

"**My eyes! My Eyes!" The girl screamed…**

The images ended.

Miku gasped in shock. She was breathing heavily. She was totally speechless about the whole event.

"_My eyes…my eyes…" _A familiar voice moaned.

Miku spun around and saw the blind woman feeling the air.

Miku jumped back in shock. Unfortunately the blind lady heard it. She then lunged at Miku.

Miku got out of the way and blasted her with the camera.

"_There's someone here..." _The blind lady lunged at Miku again.

Miku got out of the way and loaded her camera with 74-film.

"_There's someone here…" _The blinded lady felt the air. Her hands then touched the mask that Miku had been examining earlier.

The blind woman thought that was Miku and tried to strangle the _mask_.

Miku aimed her camera at the blind lady and fired. The blind lady stumbled backwards. As she tried to regain her balance, Miku shot her again.

The blind lady twisted into a white sphere and exploded in a flash of light. A photo popped out of the camera, thus sealing off the blind lady.

Miku then examined the pillar. She placed all three masks on the faces carved onto the pillar. Miku heard a something unlock down a nearby hall. Miku walked down the hall and saw a wall with a face carved on it blocking her path.

Miku went back to the pillar and removed the masks. She heard something lock.

Then she remembered some documents mention something about the reflection mask. She then spotted a nearby door.

Miku opened it and found herself outside in a garden. She then spotted a notebook on the ground. It was written by Mafuyu.

_I felt some powerful energy off of that woman in the white kimono. I think she's probably the one behind this mansion's curse._

_I have to appease her spirit somehow, before anyone else falls victim to this mansion!_

_I have to find out what exactly is keeping her drawn back to this world._

_And why did she let me go when she had me, I wonder? Maybe that has something to do with it... _

The text ended there.

Miku then spotted another door. Miku opened it and entered a large room.

She spotted a document on the ground. Miku picked it up.

_The Masks and Their Significance in Rituals_

_The Blinding Ritual and the Demon Tag Ritual are performed by the Himuro family master. The master wears a mask when he performs the ritual. This is probably to eliminate the maiden of all worldly connections._

_All participants of the ritual are family members. Meaning, "The one who is sacrificed and the one who performs the sacrifice" may be directly related._

_My theory is that the mask serves to eliminate the maiden's attachment toward her family. Gouging out the eyes of the demon in the Blind Demon Ritual may have similar meaning. _

At the far end of the room was an altar. On the altar was the Mask if Reflection. As Miku picked it up, she heard the door lock.

"_Don't be scared…" _A voice called from behind.

Miku turned around and saw Ryozo's ghost.

"_Yae…" _Ryozo lunged at Miku.

Miku aimed her camera at Ryozo an fired a shot of 74-film.

Ryozo stumbled backwards. As he tried to regain his footing, Miku fired again.

Ryozo fell backwards before vanishing. Miku could sense Ryozo approaching her at a high velocity.

As soon as Ryozo materialized, Miku blasted him before he had the chance to strangle her. Another blast and Ryozo twisted into a white sphere. The sphere then exploded in a flash of light.

Miku heard the door unlock. She then retraced her steps back to the Masked Pillar room.

She placed four masks onto the pillar and heard something unlock. She then walked through the hall and inserted the Mask of Reflection onto a face carved into the wall.

The wall rotated leading her to another room. At the far end of the room was an altar. On the altar was the Blinding Mask.

It had two steaks impaled through the eyes. Looking at it made Miku shudder. This was definitely a mask that shouldn't be worn.

Still it was needed to unlock the door Mafuyu went through. She then retraced her steps back to the room with the large door.

Miku spotted a head with two empty eye sockets carved into a wall next to the door. Miku placed the Blinding Mask on the head.

The door slowly began to open.

Just then several images began to enter Miku's mind.

**Ryozo standing in front of the large door…**

**The door slowly opened…**

**Several ghastly arms shot out of the door and pulled him inside…**

**The door slammed shut…**

The images ended.

The door finished opening. Miku stepped inside and entered an underground tunnel. She then spotted something up ahead.

It was Ryozo's corpse. In his hand was another piece of the Holy Mirror.

Miku felt uneasy as she knelt down beside the corpse. Her hand trembled as it neared the mirror fragment. It was almost as if something bad was going to happen. Miku finally yanked the mirror fragment out of Ryozo's hand.

As Miku placed the mirror fragment in her file, it merged with the other mirror fragment. There were three fragments left to find now.

Just then images began to enter Miku's mind. It all went by so fast.

**Dead people…Mirror…Rope Shrine Maiden…**

What was that all about.

Just then Miku sensed someone approaching her from behind. Miku spun around and gasped in horror.

It was the Rope Shrine Maiden.

"_Hi Miku…" _The Rope Shrine Maiden said.

Miku ran down the corridor away from the Rope Shrine Maiden. Unfortunately, there were several ghosts ahead.

Miku aimed her camera at them and opened fire. The ghosts fell down by threes, but there were still to many.

Just then the Rope Shrine Maiden caught up to Miku.

"_Feel my pain and suffering." _The Rope Shrine Maiden hissed.

She then reached out and touched Miku.

Miku blacked out after that.

--

Miku woke up. She wasn't sure how long she had been out. A quick observation of the room revealed she was in front of the door Mafuyu entered.

How did she end up here? How did the Rope Shrine Maiden know her name?

Just then Miku felt something wrapped against her ankles. Miku looked down and saw nothing. Miku then sat down and took her boots off exposing her bare feet.

She then gasped in horror at what she saw.

There were rope marks on her ankles now.


	6. Chapter 5: The Calamity

**Chapter 5: The Calamity**

This was bad. Really bad. Four of her five limbs had rope marks on them. The only limb remaining was her neck. If a rope mark appeared there, she was good as dead.

She'd have to be more careful while searching for the mirror fragments.

Miku decided to go through the door her brother went through. She opened the large door and stepped into the underground tunnel.

As she walked down the tunnel, she spotted a note book on the ground. It was written by Mafuyu.

_The more this mansion changes, the more familiar it becomes. The ghosts of the past feel familiar as well._

_I know this sounds weird, but I think I'm connected to this mansion somehow._

_The priests…the Family Master…the woman in the white kimono…even though I learned about them for the first time, they still feel familiar..._

_Anyway, I think I may have a theory of what's going on. Deep within this mansion is a door known as the Demon Gate. According to some documents, it is believed that the gate seals away an evil force known as the Malice._

_Anyone who gets into contact with the Malice is either corrupted or killed by it. In order to prevent this from happening, a certain ritual is performed._

_The ritual must have ended in failure allowing the Malice to escape. That may also explain why the ghosts have been restless._

_I also believe the woman in the white kimono is somehow connected to this event as well._

_I will continue to search for more information._

The text ended there.

Miku continued to walk down the tunnel. Eventually she came to a dead end. The passage ahead was blocked of by tons of debris.

There was a small hole in the debris. Miku looked through the hole and saw Mafuyu.

"Mafuyu!" Miku shouted.

Mafuyu walked away.

"Mafuyu wait!" Miku shouted. "It's me Miku!"

Mafuyu continued to walk away. He was soon out of sight. Didn't Mafuyu recognize her anymore.

Miku then spotted a document on the floor. Miku picked it up and examined it.

_The Calamity_

_In the year 1837, on the 13th day of the 12th month -- The Strangling Ritual failed and caused the Calamity._

_Malice escaped, and 1347 souls were lost. _

The text ended there.

It was just like Mafuyu said. The reason all these supernatural events were occurring was because the Malice escaped from the Demon Gate.

Since the tunnel was blocked off, Miku decided to head back and search for another piece of the Holy Mirror.

As Miku proceeded to walk down the tunnel, three ghosts materialized.

Their clothes were ragged and their eyes were full of malice. They slowly began to advance towards Miku.

Miku aimed her camera at them and opened fire. A few seconds later, they were part of Miku's photo collection.

Soon Miku reached the end of the tunnel. Kirie was waiting for her. She was pointing towards a document on the ground.

Miku picked it up and examined it.

_Moon Shrine_

_The small shrine in the atrium of Himuro Mansion is called the Moon Shrine. It enshrines the maidens who were sacrificed in the rituals. Inside the Moon Shrine is an empty well called the Moon Well. The moonlight shines down to the bottom on the night of the ritual._

_The Rope Shrine Maiden is supposed to purify her body with moonlight at the bottom of the well. The bottom of the well is connected to the basement, and only the maiden uses this path to reach the basement._

_According to the legend, the first Rope Maiden was buried in the Moon Shrine. However, no body or documents were found inside. I wonder where the first Rope Maiden has been enshrined… _

The text ended there.

The Moon Shrine…the text was probably referring to the shrine she wasn't able to get into earlier. Miku decided to check the shrine out.

--

The trip took a few minutes. Soon Miku found herself outside in front of the shrine. Miku tried to enter the shrine but the door was locked.

Miku then took a picture of the door. The photo that popped out of the camera showed a picture of a specific room. In the room was an altar and four large Buddha statues. On the altar was a key.

Miku remembered passing through that room before. It was the Buddha room.

Miku entered the mansion and walked down the corridor. She then spotted a female head rolling down the hallway.

"_Where is my body…"_ The head asked.

Dear god…the head was alive. Miku found this very disturbing. She aimed her camera at the head and fired a shot of 14-film. The head twisted into a white sphere and exploded into a flash of light.

A photo popped out of the camera. Miku placed it in her file.

At the end of the hallway was a door. Miku opened it and entered the Buddha room.

It was a large room. There were four large Buddha statues at the corners. At the center of the room were four ceremonial ropes. They were long and had a lasso at the end.

There was a document next to the ropes. Miku picked up the document and examined it.

_Show the maiden no mercy._

_Cast ropes on her limbs from the right arm, then the other._

_From the right foot, then the other._

The text ended there.

What was that supposed to mean.

Just then, Miku spotted Kirie.

"Do you know what to do here?" Miku asked.

Kirie pointed to the ceremonial ropes, then to the neck of each of the four Buddha statues.

"So I have to cast ropes on their necks?" Miku asked.

Kirie nodded, then faded away.

Miku grabbed one of the ceremonial ropes. She swung it around and hurled it at the Buddha statues neck with all her might.

The rope successfully wrapped itself around the Buddha statues neck. Miku repeated this to the other three Buddha statues.

A closet door opened revealing an altar. On the altar was a key. Miku walked up to the altar and picked up the key.

All of a sudden several images entered her head.

**The Holy Mirror shattered…**

**The Demon Gate opened…**

**Lord Himuro went on a rampage…**

**Killing people with his katana…**

**Lord Himuro chasing a priest…**

**Lord Himuro slashed the priest on the back…**

**The priest fell to the ground in agony…**

**Lord Himuro stepped on the priests head…**

**Raised his katana…**

**And decapitated the priest…**

The images ended.

What was all that about? Just then Miku sensed someone enter the room.

Miku turned around and saw a man wearing white robes stained with blood. A white demon mask covered his face. He held a blood stained katana in his hand.

Miku recognized him as the Family Master, Lord Himuro.

"_No one leaves this place alive!"_ Lord Himuro began to advance towards Miku.

As Miku loaded 74-film into her camera, Lord Himuro faded away.

A few seconds later he materialized in front of her. Miku instantly opened fire.

Lord Himuro stumbled backwards but managed to regain his footing.

"_Die!" _Lord Himuro raised his katana in the air, lunged at Miku, and diagonally slashed at her.

Miku was barely able to get out of the way. A clip of her hair was chopped off. This guy was fast.

Miku would have to keep moving if she wanted to stay alive.

"_Nobody leaves this place alive!" _Lord Himuro raised his katana. He then faded away.

Miku ran away from her current position. A few seconds later he materialized near Miku's position and slashed at the spot she had been a moment ago.

Miku aimed her camera at Lord Himuro and opened fire.

Lord Himuro twisted into a white sphere and flew away. He had retreated for now.

--

Miku then retraced her steps back to the moon shrine. She used the key to unlock the door.

Miku then entered the shrine. In the center of the room was a large pillar. At each side of the pillar was a single slot.

Miku spotted a piece of paper on the floor. She picked it up and examined it.

_The Mystery of the Cabinet and the Moon Well_

_The Moon Well, inside the Moon Shrine, is hidden with a trick mechanism. The cabinet moves and opens up the entrance to the Moon Well when a certain routine has been performed, but I have no idea how this is done._

_There is only a vague description of the trick device. "Acquire the symbols from the four rope-pullers, and show the Himuro family master's seal."_

_This must mean that opening the door requires the symbols carried by the four priests participating in the ceremony, and the Himuro family master's seal. However, now that the family has ceased to exist, there is no way of knowing how to acquire either the symbols or the seal. _

The text ended there.

The four slots in the pillar was probably were the symbols went. Miku wasn't sure were the Master Seal was to be inserted at.

For now, she would focus on finding the symbols. Perhaps if she took a picture of the slots she might receive clues.

Miku took pictures of the slots. All four symbol locations were revealed.

Outside the Moon Shrine, at the area Tomoe died at, in a garden, and the backyard.

Miku exited the Moon Shrine and spotted a tombstone. There was a symbol attached to it.

As Miku approached the tombstone, a priest materialized. His decapitated head was hovering a few feet over his body.

"_Kirie…why are you so attached to this world…" _The priest lunged at Miku.

Miku evaded the lunge and fired a shot of 37-film. The priest grunted as it stumbled to the ground. A few more shots and he twisted into a white sphere. It then exploded into a flash of light.

Miku watched in satisfaction as a photo popped out of the camera.

Miku then removed the symbol from the tombstone and placed it in her file. She then spotted a piece of paper on the ground.

Miku picked up the piece of paper and examined it.

_Kirie has been acting strangely ever since she met the young guest. I do not suppose she is attracted to him...? If she becomes too deeply involved with this world because of him, she may lose her potential as a proper Shrine Maiden. We will have to do something, and quickly. _

The text ended there.

Clipped to the piece of paper was a picture of a woman wearing a white kimono standing next to Lord Himuro. The woman had long black hair and brown eyes.

Miku recognized her as the Rope Shrine Maiden.

But that didn't make sense. Wasn't Kirie the little girl that helped her out earlier? Never mind about that, she had to focus on finding the other three symbols.

Miku then walked down the narrow alley next to the Moon Shrine. She emerged into the area where Tomoe died.

Miku spotted a narrow bridge floating above a large body of water. At the other side of the bridge was an island.

Miku carefully made her way across the bridge and stepped onto the island. She then spotted another tombstone. Attached to the tombstone was another symbol.

All of a sudden another decapitated priest materialized.

"_Kirie…why do you cling to life? Why wont you die properly like your supposed to." _The priest began to advance towards Miku.

"My name's not Kirie." Miku aimed her camera at the priest. "It's Miku." She then opened fire. Within seconds the priest was sealed away.

Miku then spotted a piece of paper on the ground. She picked it up and examined it.

_We followed the master's orders and hid the guest. I told Kirie our guest had gone home. We will have to carry the body far, far away, so that Kirie never finds out. I felt sorry for the poor man, but what else could I do? We priests must protect the Rope Shrine Maiden at all costs. _

The text ended there.

So the name of the Rope Shrine Maiden was Kirie after all. But then what about the little girl that had been helping her out.

Perhaps her name was Kirie as well, but Miku doubted that was the case.

Perhaps she was using that name as an alias, but what reason would she do that. It just didn't make sense.

Miku shrugged it off. Right now she had to focus on the present. She removed the symbol from the tombstone and placed it in her file.

Only two symbols remained to be found.

--

The trip to the garden didn't take long. Miku then spotted a tombstone with a symbol attached to it.

Just then a another headless priest materialized.

"_The ritual was a failure…the Malice has escaped…it's all over…" _The priest began to advance towards her.

Miku aimed her camera at the priest and opened fire. The priest grunted before vanishing.

He then materialized near a rose bush. The priest aimed his hand at Miku and opened his palm. A ghastly fireball flew out of it.

Miku got out of the way just in time as the fireball flew past her. She then returned fire with her camera.

The priest groaned and slumped against a fence. He made one final attempt throw a fireball at her.

"Too late." Miku shot him with the camera. "Your finished." She then fired again.

The priest couldn't take much more. He twisted into a white sphere and exploded in a flash of light.

A photo popped out of the camera. Miku placed it in her file. She then spotted a piece of paper on the ground.

_I now believe that the master's decision was a poor one. Kirie has realized that we hid the guest._

_Kirie is depressed and anxious. The day of the ritual is fast approaching. I hope and pray everything goes well...! _

The text ended there.

It looked like Mafuyu's theory was correct. Kirie was somehow connected the events occurring around here.

Miku then removed the symbol from the tombstone. Only one more symbol remained.

--

The trip to the backyard took a few minutes. As soon as Miku stepped onto the grass she spotted a tombstone near the well.

As Miku approached the tombstone, she wasn't surprised when a headless priest materialized.

"_The ritual failed…he went insane…and chopped off my head…" _The priest shot a ghastly fireball from his palm.

Miku ran out of the projectiles path, but it was homing. It began to chase Miku around the yard.

"_Bring back my head…" _The priest shot another fireball from his palm.

Miku then noticed the fireballs were ghastly just like the ghost. An idea popped into Miku's head. She aimed her camera at the fireballs and fired.

The shots cancelled out the fireballs. Before the priest had a chance to shoot another fire ball, Miku was blasting him with her camera.

"Your finished!" Miku shot him for the final time. The priest couldn't take much more, he twisted into a white sphere and exploded in a flash of light.

A photo popped out of the camera. Miku placed it in her file. She then spotted a piece of paper on the ground.

Miku picked it up and examined it.

_The ritual failed. The mansion is filled with the Malice. And that Malice has made the master lose his sanity. Who would have thought this Calamity would happen...? It is all over now. There is no telling what will happen unless we find a way to close the gate before it opens completely! _

The text ended there.

Miku the removed the symbol from the tombstone. She had collected all four symbols now.

--

Miku returned to the Moon Shrine and inserted the symbols into their respected slots. Just then an altar popped out from the floor. There was a slot on the top of the altar. That must be where the Master Seal would be inserted.

Miku took a picture of an altar. Nothing happened.

Just then Miku saw a red stain on the floor. The red stain led to the front door of the shrine. Miku stepped outside and saw it wasn't a stain, it was a trail of blood.

The trail of blood led all the way to the mansion. Miku entered the mansion and followed the trail of blood down the halls.

Any ghost that got in Miku's way was added to her photo collection.

The trail finally led Miku to the Great Hall. As soon as Miku stepped inside, she spotted a large puddle of blood on the floor.

Just then several images entered Miku's mind.

**Lord Himuro rampaged through the mansion…**

**Anyone that got in his way was brutally killed…**

**He decapitated a lot of people…**

**He even decapitated his own priests…**

**Finally he ended up in the Great Hall…**

**He committed suicide by stabbing himself with his own katana…**

The images ended.

Dear god…this was madness. The one responsible for this madness was the Malice itself. That evil force had to be stopped.

"_You shall not leave this place alive!" _Lord Himuro materialized. _"Die!"_

Lord Himuro dashed at Miku and swung his sword at her. Miku ducked to evade the katana, then ran to the other side of the room.

"I refuse to die." Miku aimed her camera at Lord Himuro. "You on the other hand…" Miku fired a shot of 74-film at Lord Himuro.

Lord Himuro grunted in pain, he then dashed towards Miku and swung his katana.

"Your soul is stained with the blood of those you slaughtered." Miku evaded the attack. "I have no qualms letting you feel the judgment of my camera." She then opened fire.

Lord Himuro grunted before vanishing. He then materialized behind Miku and vertically slashed down at her.

Miku ran forward to evade the attack. Her white jacket on the other hand wasn't so lucky. The katana tore through the fabric, leaving a large horizontal cut on the back of the jacket.

The white jacket fell off Miku revealing her red shirt.

"_Now…" _Lord Himuro raised his katana in the air. _"You sha- aughh!" _

"Right, enough of that." Miku reloaded her film for another shot. "Your finished." She then shot him for the last time.

Lord Himuro couldn't take much more. He twisted into a white sphere and exploded in a flash of light.

A photo popped out of the camera. Miku placed it in her file. She then spotted the Master Seal on the floor. Miku picked it up and left the Great Hall.

--

Miku retraced her steps to the Moon Shrine. She inserted the Master Seal into the altar. The altar moved aside revealing a hole in the floor. A ladder descended down the hole into the darkness. This must be the Moon Well that was mentioned it the documents.

As Miku began to climb down the ladder, she began to think. Who was that little girl that helped her out. Her name wasn't Kirie, Miku knew that for sure now. Kirie was the name of the Rope Shrine Maiden that killed off Mr. Takamine's group.

Despite that, Miku still trusted the little girl. The moment Miku first met her, she sensed a warm gentle innocence emitting from the girl.

Miku wondered if Mafuyu encountered this girl as well.

Ever since Miku first arrived at this mansion, she felt as if she had been summoned here. Could the little girl be the one who summoned her?

Miku wasn't sure. She wondered for what purpose she was summoned here. Was she summoned here to break the curse or was she summoned here to die.

Miku's thoughts were interrupted when she reached the bottom of the well. The bottom of the well was like a cavern.

To her left was a door that was currently locked. In front of her was a mummified corpse embedded in the wall. Could this be the first shrine maiden that was buried here?

Miku wasn't sure. She then spotted something shiny in its hands. It was the third mirror fragment. Miku reached out and yanked it out of the corpses hands.

Just then, several images entered Miku's head.

**Kirie was on an altar…**

**Ropes were tied around her neck, wrists, and ankles…**

**The ropes were attached to wheel like mechanisms…**

**The priests were manually working the mechanisms…**

**The ropes were beginning to strangle Kirie…**

**The Holy Mirror shattered…**

**The Demon gate swung open…**

The images ended.

At least Miku was able to see the images more clearly this time around. She then placed the mirror fragment in her bag. The fragment merged with the other two fragments. There were only two more mirror fragments left.

Just then Miku sensed someone in the room. Miku looked to her right and saw someone emerge from a puddle.

It was the Rope Shrine Maiden, Kirie.

"_Thank you…" Kirie said._

"For what?" Miku asked. This was the first time she actually struck a conversation with a ghost.

"_You have vanquished the Master…" Kirie replied. "For that I'm thankful…"_

"How did you know I got rid of him?" Miku asked as she scanned the room. The only exit available was the ladder.

"_I sensed his presence vanish…" _Kirie replied. _"Poor Lord Himuro, to kill him instantly would have been an act of mercy…instead…I found it amusing to become his own tormentor…"_

"You tormented him?" Miku asked. Although the long hair covered Kirie's eyes, Miku could sense she was watching her with a piecing gaze.

"_Of course…I drove him to the brink of insanity…it was amusing to watch him kill off the survivors one by one…" Kirie said. "You had my thanks…now you shall feel my wrath…"_

Miku ran towards the ladder.

"_Feel my pain and suffering…" _Kirie began to advance towards Miku.

Miku began to climb up the ladder. She climbed the ladder as fast as she could. Miku wondered if ghosts could climb ladders.

Miku looked down and gasped in horror. Kirie was following her. She wasn't climbing the ladder, she was hovering up the well.

Miku wished she had been more involved in gym activities at school because her legs and arms were beginning to ache. Just then one of the ladder runs came loose.

Miku managed to regain her footing on the ladder but Kirie was beginning to gain on her.

"_Miku!" _A voice called from above.

Miku looked up and saw the girl that had helped her out earlier. Miku realized she was near the top of the well now.

The girl extended her hand towards Miku.

Miku reached up and grabbed it. Just as Kirie was about to grab Miku's ankle, both Miku and the girl vanished.

Kirie remained silent for a few seconds, then roared in anger. How dare she interfere!

--

"_We need to hurry!"_ Miku heard the girls voice echo through her mind. _"Please save me…please save myself…" _


	7. Chapter 6: Kirie

**Chapter 6: Kirie**

Miku woke up. A quick observation revealed she was in a small room. Miku then spotted the little girl that saved her at the Moon Well.

"Who are you?" Miku asked.

The ghost remained silent.

"I know your not Kirie." Miku said. "That was the name of the Rope Shrine Maiden that ambushed me at the well."

The little girl nodded. She then pointed to a nearby piano.

"Aren't you going to answer me?" Miku asked.

The girl then pointed to a piece of paper on the floor. Miku picked it up and examined it.

_Soon…_

The text ended there.

Miku looked back at the girl but she was gone. Miku then walked over to the piano.

There was a music sheet on it. Perhaps the girl wanted her to play the song shown on the music sheet.

Miku played the song shown on the music sheet. Miku heard a door unlock.

Miku opened the door and began to walk up a stair case. Just then she spotted a ghastly head rolling down the steps.

"_My body…where did my body go…" _The head moaned.

Miku aimed her camera at the head and opened fire. The head twisted into a white sphere and exploded. With the ghost sealed away, Miku continued to walk up the stairs.

She soon reached the top and emerged in an attic.

All of a sudden a ghost materialized. It was a woman with very long black hair. Although she had no clothes on, the black hair was wrapped around her body.

The ghost lunged at Miku.

Miku got out of the way and opened fire.

The woman grunted before ghosting through a wall. She had retreated for now.

Miku didn't know how that woman died, she didn't want to find out either.

Miku then opened another door and stepped into a large room. Miku then realized she was standing on a support beam.

Upon further examination, Miku saw several other support beams. They were all connected to each other in a grid like design.

Miku looked down and realized she was several feet above the Buddha room. If she fell here, she'd end up breaking every bone in her body.

Just then Miku sensed someone approaching her. Miku looked to her right and saw the woman with long hair fly towards her.

Miku walked forward just in time to avoid being pushed off the support beam.

The ghost must have retreated here so she could have an advantage. If Miku used the camera right now, she'd end up losing her balance and fall off the support beam.

The ghost giggled before lunging at Miku again.

Miku managed to evade the attack and keep her balance. Miku then spotted a vertical support beam connected with the support beam she was on.

Perhaps she could use the vertical beam for support. Miku walked towards the vertical beam and leaned against it. She then spotted something on the floor.

It was a roll of 90-film. Miku carefully knelt down and inserted the 90-film into her camera.

The woman with long hair rushed towards Miku.

Miku aimed her camera at the ghost and opened fire. The woman with long hair screamed in agony. She twisted into a white sphere and exploded in a flash of light. A photo popped out of the camera.

Wow! Sealed off in one hit. The 90-film sure packed a punch.

Miku proceeded to walk carefully along the support beams. Eventually she reached another door. Miku opened the door and entered another corridor.

Miku spotted a document on the floor. She picked it up and examined it.

_There are those who try to break the seal of the gate both from within and outside. Most of these are malicious spirits._

_In particular, the ghost of the warrior seems to have the strongest desire to break the seal._

_The ghost is that of Tokitada Kyuki, a young warrior who lost his mind during the ritual forty years ago._

_Shockingly, he fell in love with the maiden, attacked a priest in an attempt to stop the ritual, and was ordered to kill himself after he was held back._

_Even though he died, his strong belief that breaking the seal of the gate will free the maiden seems to bind his soul to this world and let him wander._

The text ended there.

Miku proceeded down the corridor. In front of her was a door, to her left was a prison cell. Miku decided to investigate the cell.

Miku entered the cell and observed her surroundings. In the cell was a bed, a chair, and a desk.

On the desk was another mirror fragment and a diary.

Miku picked up the mirror fragment and placed it in her file. The mirror fragment merged with the main fragment of the Holy Mirror. Only one fragment remained to be found.

Miku then picked up the diary and examined it. The text was written by Kirie.

_While I was looking out the window today, I saw somebody walking in the garden. He didn't notice me. He was just walking around leisurely, gazing at the trees and hills._

_I saw him again today, walking in the garden. He saw me once, too, and waved to me. I don't know why, but my face got hot, and I ducked out of sight. When I told Lord Himuro about it, he was terribly surprised. He told me I wasn't to look out the window again for a while. _

Miku turned the page and read the next diary entry.

_Today is the day I get to walk outside. I was walking in the mansion's atrium when he suddenly appeared from out of the guest room._

_It's the first time I've talked to an outsider since I came here. It was so much fun!_

_He came to see me. He let me out of the room, and we went outside. He taught me the names of all the flowers._

_Everything about this is so new to me! My face got hot again today. But I didn't want to hide this time..._

Miku turned the page and read the next diary entry.

_Shiro came to see me again today. The master said we mustn't go out into the garden, so we just stayed in the room and talked._

_Shiro told me many interesting things about the outside world. I feel so happy when I'm with him...! So very, very happy!_

_I walked in the garden with him today. How beautiful the cherry blossoms are! He's taught me so much since we've met. I never even feel lonely anymore. _

Miku turned the page and read the next entry.

_It's been five days already since Shiro stopped coming. When I asked about it, the master told me he'd gone back to his home village. Why would he leave all of a sudden like that...? Especially now, when I soon won't be able to see him anymore at all...?_

_I had a dream about Shiro._

_He was looking at me with sad eyes. Such sad eyes! His eyes looked like they wanted to tell me something..._

_He didn't go home. The priests did something to him... But why? _

Miku turned the page and read the next entry.

_The priests hid Shiro because they thought I wouldn't have been able to properly be the Shrine Maiden otherwise..._

_What did I get him into...?_

_I just wanted to be with him..._

_I wanted us to be together forever and ever!_

_That's all I wanted..._

_I didn't want him to get hurt! _

Miku turned the page and read the next entry.

_The Strangling Ritual will be held soon. The master and the priests are performing their ablutions. And it looks like the whole family has gathered here at the mansion for the ritual. This mansion is usually so lonely... But for today, anyway, it's bustling with life._

_One of the priests was staring at me today. He looked so sad._

_I'm the Rope Shrine Maiden..._

_I have a very important obligation to fulfill..._

_But how can I perform my duty as the Shrine Maiden now, feeling the way I do?_

_Now that I've found out the true joy of living?_

_And now that I've gone and gotten that poor man involved...? _

Miku turned the page and read the next entry.

_I had a strange dream last night. A man dressed in armor was talking to me:_

_Break the mirror..._

_Break the mirror and fulfill my desire..._

_Focus your mind on breaking the mirror..._

_His eyes were filled with sadness. It would be a terrible sin to break the sanctified mirror. But if it lets me to see Shiro again…_

_The priest is here. I am the maiden of the ropes. I must go now. _

The text ended there.

Miku realized this must have been Kirie's room. Lord Himuro probably kept her inside the mansion most of the time. The armored man who appeared in Kirie's dream was probably Tokitada.

Miku then spotted a hairpin inside the diary. It probably once belonged to Kirie. As Miku touched it, several images entered her mind.

**A man that resembled Mafuyu stood in the middle of a garden…**

**Kirie walked up to him…**

**The man showed Kirie around the garden…**

**They both looked into each others eyes…**

**They then watched the sunset…**

The images ended.

Kirie and…Mafuyu!? No it couldn't be him. That event took place several decades ago. It was probably the man Kirie fell in love with.

Miku then placed the hair pin in her file. Just then she spotted the little girl that had helped her earlier.

"You again…" Miku said. "What is it this time."

The girl pointed to a notebook on the floor. Miku picked it up and examined it.

Miku found two photographs inside. One was a picture of Kirie, the other a picture of a little girl. Miku then examined the text. It was written by Mafuyu.

_Dear Miku,_

_I know it's weird, but I see you sometimes here in the mansion. I run after you, but I always end up losing sight of you... There must be some kind of warp in time here now. We'll probably never be able to find each other... Were you worried about me? Is that why you came?_

_I hope you get this note. I need you to help me. The force behind the curse of Himuro Mansion is a woman named Kirie. She was sacrificed in a ritual, and her sad spirit was exposed to the Malice that spilled out of Demon Gate when the Calamity happened._

_Now she's a miserable creature that taints everything she comes into contact with._

_Apparently, I remind her of the man she was in love with. I somehow just knew that when she touched me... I plan on going to see her now. If I don't, this mansion will keep right on claiming victims..._

_Kirie laments her ill-fated life but, at the same time, she also regrets not having been able to fulfill her duty as the Shrine Maiden. I saw the image of Kirie as a child. She was looking for somebody to help her -- to help her other, tortured self._

_Kirie is like a person divided in two..._

_Miku, I want you to help Kirie if you can._

_You have to seal off the Demon Gate with the Holy Mirror... _

The text ended there.

So the ghost behind the curse of the mansion had a split personality disorder. She now knew that the Rope Shrine Maiden and the little girl were both Kirie.

The Rope Shrine Maiden was Kirie…the same Kirie that fell in love with Shiro. The same Kirie that was sacrificed.

The little girl that helped Miku out was Kirie's conscience. She wanted Miku to stop herself.

Now Mafuyu was going to see Kirie. Miku had to stop him before it was to late. The last place she saw him was at the underground tunnel that went through the Moon Shrine.

Miku then decided to head to the Moon Shrine and check the room beneath the well out. Perhaps it may lead her to Mafuyu or at least a location were he had been earlier.

Miku then left the cell and walked down the corridor. As she passed a nearby mirror, she sensed someone nearby.

Miku turned around and saw Kirie emerge from the mirror. The same Kirie that wanted Miku to feel her pain and suffering.

Miku quickly opened the door and descended down a long staircase. Miku knew that if Kirie managed to catch her, she would end up like the other victims.

Miku finally reached the bottom of the stairs and ran into a wall. Miku managed to use her arms to cushion the crash.

Miku looked up the stairs and saw Kirie descending down them.

Miku turned right and ran down another staircase. When Miku reached the bottom, she ran down the hallway.

Miku finally spotted a door at the end of the hall. She opened the door and emerged on the porch. In front of her was another door, to her right was the Moon Shrine.

Miku ran towards the Moon Shrine and tried to open the door. A mysterious force held it in place. No!

Miku hid in a bush near the shrine. Kirie stepped onto the porch and opened another door leading her farther into the mansion.

That should keep Kirie off her back for now. Still, what was holding the door to the Moon Shrine in place? Perhaps if she took a picture of it, she might receive a hint.

Miku took a picture of the door. The photo that popped out of the camera showed a picture of an island at the area where Tomoe died.

Using the alley near the shrine, it took only a few seconds for Miku to reach the location. She then crossed the wooden bridge and stepped onto the island.

The only thing on the island was a tombstone. There were some words engraved on it.

_The Holy Mirror can be used to repel spirits corrupted by the Malice._

The text ended there.

Just then Miku sensed a someone nearby. It felt similar to the force blocking the front door. A ghost slowly emerged from the water. He was clad in samurai armor and held a large sword in his hand.

It was the ghost of Tokitada Kyuki.

"_Break it…"_ The ghost began to advance towards Miku. _"Break it…"_

Miku knew that the ghost wanted to break the Holy Mirror. She couldn't let that happen though. It was the only way she could break her curse.

She aimed her camera at Tokitada and fired several shots of 37-film. The samurai shrugged them off and continued to advance.

The samurai swung his sword horizontally at Miku.

Miku ducked just in time as the sword swung above her head and sliced the tombstone in half.

Miku then switched to 90-film and opened fire. Tokitada deflected the shots with his sword and continued to advance. Finally one blast finally slammed into him. The samurai merely winced and continued to advance.

"_Break it…" _He then thrust his sword at Miku.

Miku yelped as the sword pierced the camera lens and came pretty close to her face.

No! Without the lens, she wouldn't be able to use the camera.

Wait! The Holly Mirror was the exact size of the lens. But would it work? Miku ran away just in time to evade another slash.

She then inserted the incomplete Holy Mirror into the camera. She aimed the camera at Tokitada and opened fire.

Tokitada managed to deflect the first blast with his sword. The second blast however slammed into him causing to stumble. As he tried to regain his footing, Miku fired at him again.

The armored warrior couldn't take much more. As he began to twist into a white sphere, Miku heard the sound of grinding metal. He then exploded in a flash of light.

A photo popped out of her camera. With the samurai sealed away, the presence blocking the shrine should be gone.

She then retraced her steps back to the Moon Shrine. Sure enough, the force sealing the door off was gone.

Mafuyu should be up ahead somewhere.

She had to reach him before Kirie did.

Perhaps the last piece of the Holy Mirror was up ahead too. If not, Mafuyu might have an idea where the last mirror fragment would be.

She then climbed down the ladder, towards her last destination.


	8. Chapter 7: Demon Gate

**Chapter 7: Demon Gate**

Once again that girl had escaped her reach. Kirie was furious at that fact.

Yet it didn't matter. Miku only had found four pieces of the mirror.

The same mirror that she shattered decades ago.

Kirie hated that mirror. She couldn't remember why. All she knew was she just hated it.

The mirror reminded her of the priests she hated as well. The same priests that were responsible for Shiro's death. The same priests that sacrificed her in their ritual. The same priests she gleefully enjoyed ripping their limbs off one by one.

All except for the Master. She enjoyed watching him massacre the people that took away her love.

Soon all the residents of the mansion were dead. All that remained were their tormented souls.

Yet, there was no sign of the man she loved. Was shattering the mirror the right thing to do.

**Yes…**

That voice again. The same voice that would usually give her orders.

Were those orders really necessary to follow.

**Yes…**

Of course they were. More people would enter the mansion. The same people responsible for Shiro's death. The same people that caused her pain and suffering.

Oh how she enjoyed ripping their limbs off. It was a fitting end.

They denied her life. In return she denied them the right to live.

**Find her…**

Shattering the mirror my have been the biggest sin she ever committed, but in the end it brought Shiro's soul back to the mansion.

She then focused on the current situation. Two people were in the mansion.

Shiro…the man she loved.

Miku…a wretched girl that was trying to take away her love. Kirie knew what to do even before the voice gave the order.

**Kill her…**

But where could Miku be. Probably searching for the next mirror fragment.

Kirie knew were the first four were but she had no clue were the last was. It had mysteriously vanished long ago.

Perhaps the man in armor knew where it was. After all he was the one that told her to break the mirror in the first place.

However, asking him was out of the question. Not because Kirie didn't want to but because she sensed him vanish a few minutes ago. Miku probably sealed him off just like the other ghosts.

**Kill…kill…kill…kill…**

It was hard for her to think about subjects for long. As a matter of fact it was hard just to think at all. It was easier just to give in and listen to the voice.

**Kill….kill…kill…kill…kill…**

Kirie could sense that the barrier sealing off to the entrance to the Moon Shrine was gone. Miku was probably heading there which meant that she was probably heading to the underground tunnel.

The tunnel that led to the place were it all started.

**Kill her slowly…make her suffer…**

Just then a little girl materialized. Kirie recognized it as her conscience.

"_I have no need for you, be gone…" _Kirie hissed.

"_Please stop this." _Her conscience said. _"This isn't right."_

"_The only thing you've been was just a mere obstacle in my path." _Kirie replied. _"Always trying to think of methods to stop me. Always trying to help people break free of my pain and suffering."_

"_Back when you were alive, you were a different person." _Her conscience replied. _"You were prepared to do your duty. Even when you met Shiro you were willing to perform your duty so many people would live, including Shiro. You were willing to perform your duty out of love"_

**Kill…kill…kill…kill…**

"_Look at what you've become." _Kirie's conscience continued. _"Would the Kirie of the past murder people that stepped foot in this mansion."_

"_The Kirie of the past is dead…" _Kirie answered.

"_I can see that already." _Her conscience replied. _"Your nothing but a mindless slave to the Malice now."_

**Kill…kill…kill…kill…kill…**

"_Do you actually believe you'll be reunited with Shiro by following the Malice's orders?" _Kirie's conscience demanded.

"_I'm much closer to my goal then you realize…" _Kirie replied. _"The only thing you've done was get in my way…"_

"_Would Shiro actually approve of your methods?" Her conscience asked._

**ENOUGH!**

"_Enough!" Kirie growled._

**Wretched little girl…**

"_Wretched girl…your nothing but a mere memory…" _Kirie said. _"Be gone…"_

"_Very well." _Her conscience replied. _"I see your nothing but a puppet to the Malice now."_

"_**Your words have no meaning to me…" **_Kirie's voice sounded demonic now._**"Be gone…and if you dare interfere again…I'll be sure you'll feel my pain and suffering…"**_

"_I'll do as you say." _Her conscience replied. _"No matter what happens, you mustn't forget your duty…"_

Kirie's conscience faded away.

Now that that irritating distraction was out of the way, Kirie decided to head to the underground tunnel.

**Kill…kill…kill…kill…kill…kill…kill…kill…kill…kill…kill…kill…kill…kill…**

The underground tunnel led to a dead end. Soon Miku would be cornered…and she would feel her pain and suffering.

--

Miku finally finished climbing down the ladder. She was back in the room where she found the third mirror fragment.

She then spotted an altar. On top of the altar was an engraving shaped like a hairpin.

Miku placed Kirie's hairpin on the altar. A few seconds later, she heard a door unlock.

Miku opened the door and stepped onto a stone bridge suspended above a dark bottomless pit. Miku crossed the bridge and entered the next room.

There was a large altar in the center of the room. Surrounding the altar were five wheel like devices.

A closer inspection showed that the altar was stained in blood.

Just then images began to enter Miku's mind

**Kirie laid on the altar…**

**Ropes were wrapped around her neck, wrists, and ankles…**

**The ropes began to pull on her limbs…**

**The ropes were being pulled by five wheel like devices being worked by the priests…**

**Lord Himuro was working one of the wheel devices himself…**

**The ropes pulled…**

**And pulled…**

**Soon…**

**It was over…**

**Lord Himuro held a blood stained rope in both hands…**

The images ended there.

This must be the spot where the priests sacrificed Kirie.

All of a sudden, Miku sensed ghosts approaching her. Soon three ghosts materialized.

They were women with ropes tied around their neck, wrists, and ankles.

They must have been former Rope Shrine Maidens of the past. The Shrine Maidens began to advance towards Miku.

Miku aimed her camera at them and fired several shots of 37-film. Within seconds, the ghosts were sealed off.

Miku then spotted a document on the floor. Miku picked it up and examined it.

_No one knows how the Demon Gate came to be. Some say it was built by an corrupted ancient civilization that worshipped the devil, others say it was built to punish man for his sinfulness._

_Even now the origin behind the Demon Gate remains a mystery today. All that is known is that if it were to open, great disaster would occur._

_It is our duty as members of the Himuro Family to prevent this from happening at all costs._

_Even if it requires sacrifice…_

The text ended there.

Miku left the room and entered a corridor. She then spotted a notebook on the floor. It was written by Mafuyu.

_I've been thinking about the camera Mom left us. I know it was Mom's, and she left it to us when she died. But it used to belong to Grandma Mikoto. They say it was the only thing Grandma brought with her when she was adopted by the Hinasaki family._

_In some documents I found here in the mansion, there were notes about a little girl named "Mikoto" -- the same name as our grandmother -- finding a camera with an uncanny power. And then I found out that Mikoto's mother, the folklorist's wife, died the very same way Mom did._

_Mom was no match for the ghostly power of that camera. It drove her mad, and she had to leave this world. Now, if that camera is the same one Mikoto's mother had...! Anyway, I don't know all the specifics, but I'm pretty sure that camera is strongly connected to the curse on this mansion. _

The text ended there.

Miku had already suspected the camera to be the cause of her mom's death the moment she read Yae's diary.

Miku then opened a door at the end of the hall.

She crossed another stone bridge and stepped onto a large stone platform that was attached to a stone wall.

Miku then saw a large stone door engraved on the wall. It was slightly opened. Miku could sense a dark force emitting from it.

Just then several images entered Miku's head.

**The priests finished attaching blood stained ropes to the door…**

**Lord Himuro placed the Holy Mirror on an altar…**

**Just then the door tried to open…**

**But the ropes held it in place…**

**All of a sudden a ghastly force shattered the Holy Mirror…**

**The door began to open again…**

**The ropes holding it in place snapped…**

**The door swung open…**

**Black mist began to spill from the opened door…**

**This black mist was the Malice…**

**The Malice engulfed the mansion…**

**Earthquakes shook the entire region…**

**Several people in the mansion were killed off by the Malice…**

**The survivors were killed off by Lord Himuro…**

**1347 souls were lost…**

The images ended.

This door…it must be the Demon Gate. The dark force she sensed was probably the Malice.

Miku knew the force responsible for breaking the Holy Mirror. That force was Kirie.

Tokitada deceived Kirie into breaking the Holy Mirror.

Kirie believed if she broke the mirror, she would see Shiro again.

When Kirie died, her soul was still determined to see Shiro.

She focused all her will power on breaking the mirror.

The Holy Mirror shattered under the force of Kirie's will power.

Without the Holy Mirror, the ropes restraining the Demon Gate lost their power, allowing the Malice to escape.

Even now Miku could still sense the Malice leaking out from the Demon Gate.

Miku then spotted an altar. It was the same altar Lord Himuro placed the Holy Mirror at.

Miku then sensed someone close by. She then turned to her right and spotted Mafuyu.

"Mafuyu!" Miku said, relieved to have found her brother.

"Miku? Is that you?" Mafuyu asked. "No this has to be some sort of illusion caused by the time warp."

"No illusion Mafuyu." Miku replied. "It's me Miku, your sister in the flesh."

Whatever happy moment they could have shared in their reunion was interrupted as two ghastly hands wrapped around Mafuyu's chest.

Standing behind Mafuyu was Kirie.

"_At last…I finally found you…"_ A distorted mass bulged from Kirie's back.

"Mafuyu!" Miku screamed in horror. She reached out to Mafuyu.

"Miku…" Mafuyu reached out for Miku's hand.

"_They took you away from me once..." _Several ghastly arms sprouted from the distorted mass attached to Kirie's back _"I wont let that happen again…"_ Demonic heads began to sprout from the mass as well.

Both Miku and Mafuyu began to reach out for each other. Just as their hands were about to touch, the ghastly arms pulled Mafuyu closer to Kirie.

"No!" Miku watched in horror as Kirie began to absorb Mafuyu. "Stop it!"

"_Soon the two of us shall be together forever…" _Within seconds Kirie had finished absorbing Mafuyu.

"_Now you shall feel our pain and suffering…" _Kirie began to advance towards Miku.

Miku's horror faded away into sadness. Mafuyu was gone…she couldn't protect Mafuyu…

Soon that sadness morphed into anger. How dare she…how dare Kirie do that to Mafuyu.

Miku was going make Kirie regret ever messing with her brother.

"Why don't you feel it yourself." Miku growled before aiming her camera at Kirie. Before the corrupted ghost had much time to react, Miku fired a shot of 90-film at her.

Kirie screamed as the blast struck her dead on. She stumbled backwards but managed to regain her footing.

Kirie's eyes, hidden beneath her long hair, widened in shock. How was a little girl able to cause harm to her with that pathetic camera. It just didn't make sense.

"Let my brother go now you monster!" Miku fired off another shot of 90-film.

The blast slammed into Kirie causing her to scream in pain.

This cant be…how…how…she was supposed to be invincible how could…

**The mirror…the mirror…**

Could this be the power of the Holy Mirror?

Miku fired her last shot of 90-film.

Kirie vanished as the blast slammed against the wall. She then reappeared behind Miku and attempted to grab her.

Miku managed to run out of the way.

Miku knew that if Kirie managed to touch her just once, the curse would be complete and she would become a corpse with its limbs strangled off.

"_Feel our pain and suffering…" _Several ghastly arms, attached to Kirie's back, shot towards Miku.

"You know what?" Miku shot several shots of 14-film at the arms. "You talk to much." As the ghastly arms faded away, Miku fired more shots of 14-film at Kirie.

Kirie grunted before vanishing.

She then materialized in front of the Demon Gate. All of a sudden the whole room began to shake.

"What in the world?" Miku asked, trying to keep her balance.

"_**Behold my true power." **_Kirie began to advance towards Miku.

Miku had trouble aiming her camera with the ground shaking. She slowly began to back away from Kirie, doing her best not to fall.

Soon the earthquake subsided. The demon heads, attached to the distorted mass on Kirie's back, shot ghastly fireballs from their mouths.

Luckily, they weren't homing. Miku easily evaded them and fired off several shots of 74-film at Kirie.

Kirie grunted before fading away. When she reappeared the room began to shake again.

This time Miku had a plan. Instead of running away when Kirie advanced, she just stood there.

Just as Kirie was within attack range, Miku fired of several shots of 37-film.

Although Miku wasn't able to aim well with the room shaking, the fact she was close to Kirie improved her accuracy.

Kirie stumbled backwards before regaining her footing. The earthquake subsided.

Just then Miku spotted something on the floor. It was a roll of Zero-film. Miku wasn't sure how powerful it was, but she loaded it in her camera anyway.

She then aimed her camera at Kirie and opened fire.

Just then the camera began to glow bright white, an enormous blast of light erupted from the camera and slammed into Kirie.

Kirie screamed in agony as she was engulfed by the blast.

Just then Miku's camera glowed even brighter. It overloaded and exploded.

Miku was knocked back by the explosion. Apparently her camera wasn't designed to handle that type of film.

At least that should take care of Kirie…oh no…

Kirie stood back up. There were many burn marks on her skin. She was clearly ticked off.

"**Feel our pain and suffering…" **Kirie began to advance towards Miku.

No…it was over. Without the camera, she was a goner.

"_Don't give up yet." _A familiar voice called from behind.

Miku turned around and saw Kirie's conscience. She was pointing to the broken camera on the floor. Inside the camera was…the Holy Mirror fully restored.

Of course! The last piece of the mirror was inside her camera the whole time.

Kirie's conscience then pointed at the altar.

Miku then knew what to do. She made a mad dash for the camera.

Kirie on the other hand was focused on her conscience.

"**I told you not to interfere, now feel my pain and suffering…" **Several ghastly arms shot towards her conscience. The arms wrapped around the conscience and pulled her towards Kirie.

Miku yanked the Holy Mirror out of the camera then ran towards the altar.

At that moment, Kirie absorbed her conscience the same way she absorbed Mafuyu. She then turned her attention to Miku.

"**Feel my pain and suffering…" **Kirie began to advance towards Miku.

Miku reached the altar and placed the Holy Mirror on it. The mirror began to glow brightly.

Kirie slowly reached out for Miku. Just when she was about to grab her, a large beam of light shot out of the Holy Mirror and slammed into Kirie.

Kirie began to convulse as if she was being electrocuted.

The ghastly arms and heads that were attached to her back began to disintegrate. Bright white light shot out of her eyes and mouth.

Kirie screamed before exploded in a large flash of light.

When the explosion died down, both Kirie and Mafuyu stood next to each other.

Kirie fell down to the floor on her hands and knees. The battle had left her exhausted. The long hair no longer covered her eyes and the distorted mass was no longer attached to her back.

Mafuyu on the other hand was in perfect shape.

Kirie's conscience appeared to be okay too.

Miku finally noticed her rope marks had faded away as well.

"Miku…" Mafuyu said.

"Mafuyu…" Miku said.

Both brother and sister embraced each other.

"Oh Mafuyu, thank goodness your alright." Miku said. "I was so worried about you."

"I was worried about you as well." Mafuyu said. "I'm glad you made it."

They then released their embrace.

"I have a lot of stuff to tell you." Mafuyu said.

"I have lots of stuff to tell you as well." Miku replied.

Meanwhile Kirie was on the ground looking at her hands. What had she been doing? Those voices…those screams…was that all her doing?

"_None of this was your fault." _Kirie's conscience said. _"The one to blame for this is the Malice. It corrupted you and used you as its puppet."_

Kirie's conscience began to flicker.

"_What's happening to you?"_ Kirie asked.

"_My job here is done." _Her conscience replied. _"I'm…beginning to…fade away…I'll…become part of you soon."_

Kirie looked at her conscience with pity. The little girl would soon cease to exist.

"_Don't grieve…for me…"_ Her conscience said. _"I…will…continue…to exist through…you…and remember…don't…forget…your…duty…"_

Kirie's conscience faded away from existence.

Kirie then overheard Miku and Mafuyu talking to each other.

"…ever since I found out about Kirie's corruption, I decided to do everything I could do to help her." Mafuyu said. "She somehow felt familiar just like this mansion."

"Have you ever found out why this place felt familiar?" Miku asked.

"No." Mafuyu answered. "I may have a few theories but I'm still not sure."

Just then they sensed Kirie approach them. Miku and Mafuyu turned to face her.

They could tell she was no longer corrupted by the Malice.

"_Thank you…" _Kirie whispered._ "With the Malice purged from my soul, I'm finally myself again."_

"Kirie…" Miku said.

Just then the room began to shake.

"What's going on?" Miku asked.

"_The Malice…" _Kirie said. _"It's trying to escape the Demon Gate."_

Miku and Mafuyu looked at the Demon Gate. Sure enough, the gate was beginning to open.

Kirie rushed towards the gate and pushed it shut. The Malice tried to open the gate again, but Kirie was able to hold the Demon Gate back with ease.

Kirie then spotted two ceremonial ropes that were used to keep the gate shut. She tied the ropes around her arms.

The Malice attempted to open the Demon Gate once more, this time with greater effort. The gate wouldn't budge however, the ropes easily held Kirie in place.

The shaking intensified.

"_You should go now…" _Kirie said. _"This place will cave in soon."_

"But what about you?" Mafuyu asked.

"_As the shrine maiden, I must remain here to keep the Malice sealed away." _Kirie replied. _"Otherwise the Calamity will happen again."_

"But if you do that, you'll-" Mafuyu was cut off.

"_I have a duty and I must fulfill it."_ Kirie interrupted. _"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."_

Miku felt sorry for Kirie. The poor girl had been born for the purpose to die. Yet, Miku knew the Malice was a deadly force.

Miku knew if the Malice escaped right now, it would instantly kill her along with Mafuyu, then cause disaster throughout the region.

"Let's go Mafuyu." Miku said softly. "There's nothing more we can do here."

Mafuyu remained silent.

"Hurry let's go!" Miku shouted. "If we don't hurry this place will bury us alive!"

After a few seconds, Mafuyu finally spoke up. "I must stay here. You go on without me."

"What are you saying!" Miku gasped in shock.

"I think I can help her." Mafuyu replied.

"You think?" Miku raised an eyebrow. "Mafuyu, this isn't time to be fooling around. You can mourn for her when we get inside."

"I'm not fooling around." Mafuyu assured her. "Miku, the entire time Kirie's conscience had been guiding me, I could here Kirie screaming. Screaming in pain."

The shaking began to intensify.

"As Rope Shrine Maiden, she was destined to seal the Demon gate, yet she wanted to be with the man she loved." Mafuyu continued. "But she couldn't have both and was being torn apart by those two feelings which led to the calamity. Her spirit became corrupted by the Malice and turned her into a miserable creature that wanted to make others suffer."

The shaking was increasing. Stalagmites were beginning to drop from the ceiling.

"Now free of the Malice, she is about to perform her duty as the Rope Shrine Maiden." Mafuyu said. "Endless pain…endless suffering…all alone. Her soul will remain here for all eternity. If having company can ease her suffering, then I wish to remain by her side."

"Mafuyu…" Miku said.

"I'm sorry Miku…" Mafuyu said softly. "But I have to do it. Please understand."

Miku slowly nodded. She didn't say anything. If she spoke she would probably cry. She didn't want to cry in front of Mafuyu.

Miku knew that the reason Kirie shattered the Holy Mirror in the first place was because she was afraid of being alone.

"Go now…" Mafuyu whispered.

Miku turned around and ran out of the room. A few seconds later, several stalagmites fell in front of the rooms exit, sealing it off.

"_Why are you doing this for me?" _Kirie asked. _"What about your sister."_

"If anything were to happen to me, a friend of mine would take care of her." Mafuyu replied. "As for why I chose to stay here, I feel like I've met you before…"

Why? Why did this place seem so familiar to him? It just didn't make sense. Still, he felt it was his duty to remain by Kirie's side.

But why?

Just then, Mafuyu felt great pain on his head and fell to the floor. The pain subsided after a few seconds. When Mafuyu got back up he realized his body felt lighter.

When he looked down, he found out why. He was dead, now his corpse was below him.

The earthquake had finally subsided.

At that moment, memories began to awaken inside of him. Memories he never knew existed. Ancient memories.

Kirie was staring at him, her eyes mouth hung open in shock. No way…it couldn't be…was her eyes playing tricks on her?

Mafuyu finally understood why the Mansion felt familiar. He had visited it long ago. He even recognized Kirie.

"_Kirie!"_ He shouted.

"_Shiro!"_ Kirie shouted in joy.

Kirie and Shiro embraced each other. Kirie was shedding tears. Tears of happiness…tears of joy…but mostly tears of love…love for Shiro.

"_I never thought I'd be seeing you again."_ Kirie smiled. "_I'm happy you finally came."_

"_This time, I'll be at your side forever."_ Shiro smiled as well. "_Life and death wont separate us anymore."_

"_Oh Shiro…"_ Kirie said.

--

Miku had escaped the underground tunnel before it finally collapsed. She was now standing at the entrance of the mansion.

Yet, the escape felt meaningless. In the end, she wasn't able to save Mafuyu.

Why? The Himuro Mansion Rituals…the execution of Shiro…the calamity…the loss of her brother…

Why did this have to happen? Why?

Miku finally felt a lump form in her throat. Her eyes began to water. Tears slowly began to stream down her face.

"Goodbye…Mafuyu…" Miku managed to whisper. A few seconds later, she broke down crying.

She wasn't sure how long she wept. Time had no meaning for her.

What was the purpose of this trip? What had she been fighting for all this time?

"I came here just for nothing…" Miku thought grimly. "All my efforts just for nothing."

Then something unexpected happened. She saw a white sphere float out of the mansion and rise into the distant sky. Two more spheres floated out of the mansion, followed by two, followed by three, followed by dozens.

Soon several spheres were floating out of the mansion and into the sky above.

Those must be the spirits that suffered under the mansions curse. Now those spirits could finally rest in peace. It was such a beautiful sight.

If only Mafuyu had been here to watch it with her.

Then Miku heard a soft gentle voice. She didn't here it, the voice just echoed through her mind. Almost if it were a telepathic message.

_Miku I now finally realize why I was brought here. As long as I'm not alone, I will accept this destiny of mine_

_Miku…thank you for everything._

That was Mafuyu's voice. Although he chose not to leave, he was content with his decision.

Miku felt a calm peace settle inside of her. She felt content that her brother was okay. Content that he wasn't alone.

Her tears had finally dried up. Her actions had not been a wasted effort after all. She finally understood why she was brought to this mansion.

To allow the dead to rest in peace.

Her efforts weren't in vain either. She had managed to seal off the Demon Gate permanently. True it had come at the cost of her brother, but at least the Calamity wouldn't happen again.

Mafuyu would make sure that never happened again.

The curse had finally been lifted.

Still, there was still one last task for Miku to do. The corpses of Mr. Takamine's group were still inside the mansion and needed a decent burial.

The spirits were finally gone and the sun began to rise. Miku walked up the stairs towards the mansion, ready to perform her final task.

She wasn't sure what she'd do after it was done but she was sure of one thing, she was not sad anymore.


	9. Epilogue

**Epilogue: Start Of A New Life**

It had been two years since the Himuro Mansion incident.

Miku had found the corpses of Mr. Takamine's group and gave them a decent burial. A few days later she was adopted by Yuu Aso (a friend of Mafuyu) and Rei Kurosawa, Yuu's fiancé.

Today, she was standing at the entrance of Himuro Mansion.

Although the mansion was responsible for the death of her brother, it also served as the resting place of her brother.

Due to several complaints about the mansion being haunted, it was scheduled for demolition.

Miku decided to come here to pay her final respects to the dead. She had convinced Yuu to give her a ride here.

"How are things down there?" Miku asked. "Is everything okay?"

There was absolute silence.

"After the curse was broken, Yuu and Rei adopted me." Miku continued. "At first I was shy, but after a dew months I grew up to trust them. They are nice people."

Again there was silence, except the rustling of the wind.

"You know, I think I know why this place felt familiar to you." Miku said. "Perhaps you may have visited in your past life."

There was silence.

"I once heard that souls that die sometimes can be reborn." Miku said. "I think I've even found out your identity…Shiro."

Birds began to chirp breaking the silence.

"Even though you were someone else in the past, you will always be a brother to me." Miku said. "I take it Kirie is pleased with your presence."

Miku paused for a few seconds.

"I still miss you sometimes but…" Miku began to smile. "as long as your not alone, I'll always be able to look on the bright side of life."

She then bent down and placed some flowers on the front steps.

"It's time for me to go now." Miku said. "Perhaps we might be able to meet again sometime in the future…"

Miku then walked down the stairs. She then spotted Yuu's car on the dirt road.

"You finished your business here?" Yuu asked.

"Yeah…" Miku got in the car. "I'm ready to go home now."

The car began to drive away.

"Any idea what's for dinner?" Miku asked.

"I'm not sure." Yuu replied. "With Rei its hard to tell. Still, I do know one thing though."

"Oh, what's that?" Miku asked.

"When it comes to cooking, Rei's the queen at it." Yuu smiled.

"Heh." Miku smiled. "You got a good point there."

Miku sat back on her seat and relaxed. She observed the beautiful scenery.

She knew everything was going to be okay in the end.

It was the start of a new life.


End file.
